Sky and Earth
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: 100 short fics dedicated to Cloud and Aerith.
1. Winter

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: There needs to be more CxA fics! So I'm writing 100 short little fics for them. I will continue to update over time, so story alert if you want to stay informed of more! Thanks for reading!

061. Winter

It just wasn't Cloud Strife's season. As soon as the first chill hit the air, and the vegetation started to die, he zoomed off as fast Fenrir could take him. Sometimes he fled to Cosmo Canyon, where it was warm to the point of being uncomfortable. Other times it was Wutai, or Costa Del Sol where there was bright sun and lush vegetation all year round. Unless there was something urgent to call him back to the snow locked continent, he would not return until the weather turned once more.

Red XIII who nearly always accompanied him, having a low tolerance for winter weather himself, had never asked why Cloud had felt the need to flee to tropical or desert climates. He didn't have to. Not everyone else seemed to understand, questioning the red creature until he growled at them to go away. _"There's nothing wrong with him," _he'd tell them irritatedly. _"Let him be."_

But if he noticed about the worry he was causing everyone, the blond didn't care. While blizzards raged back in Midgar and Edge, he would surround himself with plant life and run his delivery services to local areas. Once, forced back into the winter-chocked Edge to help Tifa and Barrett, he had become so despondent and moody that Tifa had feared he was sinking back into that deep depression. But as soon as the task was completed and he had returned to the warmth and sun, Cloud had perked up at once.

Red knew the real reason, trotting at Cloud's side as he ran an errand for a flower shop, watching as the spiky haired man paused to sniff deeply the scent of the fresh, dewy blooms. The look that crossed his face was indescribable, but anyone who knew Cloud would recognize it. It was the look he wore when he remembered her. Aerith had always loved the warmth. It was simply easier for him to bear her physical absence where the planet's plant life thrived.

Winter just wasn't his season.


	2. Food

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: Please enjoy, that's all I have to say!

059. Food

"Oh Cloud," she sighed, placing a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Might as well kill me before the others get to me first," he said glumly, staring down at the remnants of what had once been potentially edible food but was now a blackened, burned mess.

A smile twitched Aerith's lips, but she knew Cloud wouldn't appreciate her laughing, so she remained solemn as she took the pot from his hands. "It's their own fault," she said mildly, scraping the scorched food into the garbage can. "You warned them you couldn't cook."

"I don't care if you can't cook; just get your spiky rear in gear! We all have to take a turn!" Cloud muttered, repeating Yuffie's words from an hour ago. "She can eat burned food for all I care."

She couldn't help the giggle, trying her best to smother it. "Well, it may not come to that. If you let me help you, we can start again," she suggested delicately. Cloud's pride was a fragile thing, after all. It wouldn't do to smash what was left of it into bits.

"It won't do any good. I'll find some way to screw it up," he said gloomily.

This time she couldn't hold back her laughter, a sound like silver bells. "Oh Cloud," she chuckled, shaking her head. "You're just. . .just so adorable." _I love you,_ her heart whispered. Another laugh escaped her lips at the bewildered expression on his face, and she reached out, patting his hand. "Don't worry. We'll make sandwiches. I don't think even you could mess that up!"


	3. Children

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: Read, enjoy, review. :)

028. Children

"That's it!! I can't take it anymore!" Tifa had shouted nearly an hour ago, throwing her hands in the air. Whirling on the blond who was sitting in a corner booth by himself, working on some paperwork, she pointed at him. "You, take the children somewhere! I don't care where; just get them out of my hair!"

It had been one of those days where Marlene and Denzel had been whiny, rowdy, and just plain irritating. And so, unable to concentrate on her work, Tifa had pushed the youngsters off onto Cloud, who had not a clue how to deal with them. He had taken them outside to play, but after having them whine at him that there was nothing to do outside, and practically at his whit's end, he decided to take them to the Church. Marlene had readily agreed, and Denzel a tad more reluctantly, so he put them on the back of the motorcycle and set off.

The two burst into the dusty, silent church laughing and teasing each other as they skipped toward the flower patch, Cloud following more slowly behind them. He sat on a pew nearby, watching as they knelt to care for the flowers, engaging in some game he didn't recognize. Mako eyes noted the way the pool of sunshine glinted off Denzel's hair, turning it into spun gold, and the illuminated pink ribbon around Marlene's ponytail. A soft sigh escaped his lips, leaning back slightly on the wooden back of the pew.

_"Remind you of someone?"_

Cloud blinked, momentarily startled, before relaxing again, his voice muted to keep the children from hearing him. "Who?"

_"The children, of course!"_ There was the faint echo of silvery laughter. _"Look at them! Isn't it like looking in a mirror?"_

Confused, he looked at the children once more. Marlene had woven a crown of flowers, placing them on Denzel's head with a flourish. The boy, blushing madly, muttered something inaudible, making the girl giggle in delight. "I don't really know what you mean about the mirror. . . but Marlene. . . she reminds me more and more of you every day."

_"She does, huh?" _There was a light, feathery touch on his arm, causing shivers to race up his spine. _"I suppose then that you can't see how much Denzel is like you?" _

"Like me?" he repeated, startled.

Again her laughter came. _"Of course. He is the child of our souls after all." _As if sensing his surprise, she responded, _"Why else do you think I brought him to you?" _

"I don't know," he whispered lamely, still stunned. "But Aerith. . . what did you mean by Marlene and Denzel being a mirror? A mirror for what?"

There was the hint of a breath by his ear, sending goose bumps down his neck. _"Silly Cloud. If Marlene's like me and Denzel's like you, then. . ." _

"You mean they're-?" he blurted out, his face reddening at the implications.

The flower girl's sweet laughter warmed his soul. _"Afraid I can't tell you for sure, dear heart. You'll just have to wait and watch, won't you?" _

Staring at the children together, he thought for a moment he could see them as they would be in the future: together, he and Aerith's sacrifices had given countless children like Marlene and Denzel a chance at happiness.

He glanced at the space beside him, staring at the translucent young woman in pink, staring into the depths of her emerald eyes. "If they really are anything like us, then I guess I already know the answer."


	4. Strangers

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: Read, enjoy, review. :)

025. Strangers

Aerith's endless selflessness still stunned Cloud, even after months of knowing her. He had never believed it possible for someone to give and give so much, but with her, there seemed to be no end to her generosity.

They had arrived at Gold Saucer, and after dividing up their collected gil as evenly as possible, the group had split up- off to all different parts of the park for relaxation and a well deserved break from their quest. Yuffie had dragged Vincent off to watch one of the plays, and Red had tagged along while Tifa and Cait Sith had gone to the arcade and Cid and Barret had made their way to the Chocobo races to place bets. As for the other members of the party. . .

Cloud had wandered around uncomfortably for awhile, not sure how to spend his gil. He had dropped in on each of his companions before moving onto the next, feeling restless and bored. After playing a few rounds of arcade games with Tifa and Cait Sith, he realized that he had not seen any sign of Aerith and had left in search of her. After turning Gold Saucer practically upside down without seeing even a hair, he suddenly wondered if she had maybe taken the cable car back down to Coral.

Acting on this thought, he took the path he thought she must have gone, and no sooner had he entered the run down, broken mining town did he see her. She was smiling radiantly, a crowd of people surrounding the lithe girl so that Cloud could only see flashes of her; the pink of her dress, a flash of the silver bangles on a pale wrist, mahogany hair, and emerald eyes. Trying to get a better look, Cloud moved closer, and his jaw dropped as the realization of what Aerith was doing struck him.

At her feet was a huge sack that he had no idea how she had carried, bulging with supplies. Apparently Aerith had asked the townsfolk to gather, and she was now distributing the various items such as blankets, clothing, and food. Eventually the group thinned out and returned to their own tasks, leaving the flower girl to fold up the bag neatly. She started to walk in his direction, and caught sight of him. Smiling, she waved and ran to meet him, her long mahogany braid flying out behind her.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?" she asked, flicking her bangs back from her green eyes as she slipped her arm through his.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded, allowing her to steer him back towards the cable car. "I saw what you were doing."

Puzzled the girl cocked her head to the side. "Yes. . ." she responded slowly. "And?"

"Why?" Seeing the confusion in her expression, Cloud tried to explain as they took their seats on the car, waiting for it to return them to Gold Saucer. "I mean, why did you spend your gil on them? They're strangers- you don't know them at all. Who are they to you Aerith that you would do something like that for them?"

Aerith pursed her lips as she considered his question. "Well, I suppose I could have spent my gil playing games, or buying toys and things I don't really need, but that seemed silly to me. Then I remembered all these people, and how much they struggle to make ends meet. So I thought, well, why not? They could certainly use the gil more than I can!"

"But. . ."

"They're strangers?" she finished. "Should that matter? You were a stranger to me when you fell through the roof of my church, and I helped you. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet!" Aerith tapped the end of his nose, smiling at the expression in his sapphire eyes before resting her head on his shoulder with a happy, contented sigh.

Numbed, Cloud sat there, her words still washing over him. _'You were a stranger to me when you fell through the roof of my church. . .'_ What would his life have been like if Aerith was not as kind to strangers as she was? The thought chilled him.

_"Thank the heavens for your selflessness, Aerith,"_ he thought silently, closing his eyes as he allowed his cheek to rest against her soft brown hair. _"Thank heavens for you." _


	5. Smell

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: Read, enjoy, review. :)

036. Smell

Not for the first time, Aerith was glad it was her turn to do the laundry. While the others usually complained, particularly Yuffie, who moaned about handling bloody, muddy, and smelly clothing. Even Vincent, normally quiet and willing to help had voiced loud objections to the unwanted task. But not Aerith. She never minded.

Her arms full of clothing, she traipsed happily towards the large wooden tub, a bottle of cleaning detergent balanced precariously on the top of the pile. She knelt beside it, checking the water temperature. It was still warm, courtesy of Cloud. It was as far as he was willing to go in helping her with the laundry. He would fill the tub and heat the water, and quickly leave, as if fearing she would ask him to stay and help.

The thought of brave, tough Cloud running from something like laundry made the flower girl giggle. A smile still resting on her lips she hummed cheerfully as she poured the soap into the water, the blue liquid falling through in spirals. Removing her bracelets she plunged her arms into it, mixing and stirring the water until frothy bubbles began to form.

Making a sound of satisfaction, she sat back on her heels and began to sort through the clothing. A jacket of Cid's, smeared in grim from working on something mechanical no doubt was the first thing her fingers touched and she set it aside quickly. Next came one of Barrett's vests, a skirt belonging to Tifa, one of Yuffie's tank tops, and a pair of Vincent's black pants, all coated in some slimy green gore came next. Wrinkling her nose in disgust she placed them into the appropriate piles with a sigh. It was times like this she was glad Red XIII didn't wear clothing. All he needed to do was take a dip in the nearest water source and he was as good as new.

Still humming, she tossed a pair of socks and a jacket of her own into a pile when her fingers touched something soft and dark in color. Lifting it, she realized it was one of Cloud's shirts, but unlike most of the other cloths, it wasn't soaked in blood or filth in any form, merely in need of washing. Slowly she lifted it to her face, sniffing delicately. Yes, there it was- no, not the scent of mud or oil or anything like that. It was purely his scent, unlike anything she knew. Aerith pressed her face against the soft folds, inhaling deeply. A musty, sort of masculine smell of grass and cedar, fresh like the wind, and something else, something she couldn't quite identify. . .

"Oooh, so _this_ is why you like laundry day so much, eh Aerith?" a chipper voice behind her chirped slyly.

Startled, Aerith lowered the shirt to stare into Yuffie's mischievous dark eyes. "Yuffie- it's not what you think," she began, but the ninja cut her off.

"Oh I think it's _exactly_ what I think it is." The younger girl's smirk widened. "Does Cloud know you like the way he smells?"

"Um. . ." She suddenly found herself at a loss for words, her green eyes wide as she continued to gawk at her friend.

"That's what I thought," she replied, her grin growing wider as she pivoted towards the camp. "Oh Cllooooouuuudddd!!!" Yuffie sang out, giggling as she started to run from the suddenly angry flower girl.

"_Yuffie!!!!"_


	6. Sunset

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: Thank you so much to the two of you who reviewed! It makes me very happy! This piece is currently being entered in a 100 challenge theme over at the CxA forums, so wish me luck! Oh, and enjoy!

032. Sunset

She knew he was around _somewhere_. She just didn't know where, exactly. Oh, Aerith knew perfectly well that he was close by- probably close enough keep an eye on things and to know that Tifa was looking for him determinedly. It would be all the more reason for him to keep a low profile. She giggled, kicking her booted feet absently.

_Poor Cloud. _

The flower girl loved her dark haired friend, but wished that Tifa would let Cloud be for awhile. The last thing he needed right now was distractions, well meant or not, when he was tracking down Sephiroth. Yet despite Aerith's well chosen words, Tifa had refused to give up her search. If anything, she only became more determined to find the spiky haired blond.

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips as she leaned back on her perch on top of the stone wall, emerald eyes gazing thoughtfully at the sun slowly slipping down the sky. Aerith couldn't blame Tifa for looking- it was what she wanted to do more than anything in the world. She longed to track him down and to remain firmly by his side through all danger, to be there to cheer and comfort him when needed. But she knew that her presence would be almost as great a burden to Cloud as Tifa's. Oh how she hated that! It irked her to no end to think of herself as a burden, as- as Cloud's _weakness_.

Nose wrinkling, her lips forming into a pout, she glared at the ball of molten fire that had cast the sky into radiant colors of red, orange, pink, and light purple. There was nothing, _nothing_ worse than sitting behind, forced to wait, while the dearest person to her heart went off to battle his darkness.

"Blasted men," she muttered under her breath. "Always rushing off to play hero, swinging their darn swords. . . if I didn't care so much I'd slap him silly!" To emphasize her point, Aerith smacked her palm against the cold stone.

"Who're you going to slap?"

The low, unexpected male voice startled her so badly that she lost her balance and fell backwards with a shriek right into strong warm arms. Legs still dangling over the wall, Aerith found herself staring up into the most beautiful sapphire eyes she had ever known, aware of her face turning crimson.

"C-Cloud!" Blushing furiously, she allowed him to set her upright on the wall once more, smoothing her skirt as he sat down beside her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hi-"

"Hiding from Tifa?" he finished dryly, raising an eyebrow, and she nodded, unable to keep a smile from her lips. "I was. But you looked sort of. . . lonely. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

The awkwardness with which he said this, shifting uncomfortably on the stone wall made her heart melt. Delicately, carefully, she placed her pale hand on Cloud's gloved one, smiling gently up into his face. "I am now."

He ducked his head, a spike of spun gold falling across his suddenly flushed face. "That's good," he murmured. "I. . . I don't like it when you're unhappy."

There wasn't really anything to say to that, so she didn't. Hesitantly, she scooted closer, resting her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh. She felt Cloud stiffen slightly at first, but didn't take offense. He wasn't used to physical contact, and sometimes grew uncomfortable with even her modest displays of affection. But the awkwardness only lasted moments before he relaxed, his arm coming around her, so lightly she could barely feel it encircling her.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Watching the sunset."

"I would have figured you more for a sunrise person."

"And why's that?"

He seemed momentarily taken aback, blinking as he glanced at the golden rays streaking across the sky as the sun became even more obscured by the horizon. "I guess because sunrises aren't as depressing as sunsets. There's a sadness that comes from the sun setting, despair at the end of light." Cloud managed a rueful grin. "I guess I always assumed I was the sunset and you the sunrise."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that sunsets are depressing," she protested, sitting up slightly. "A sunset doesn't have to mean the end! It can be the beginning of something just as much as a sunrise is! A time for peace and rest comes after the sun leaves! Light can exist even after the sun sets, even if you can't see it!" She paused for breath, and sighed. "I may be the sunrise, and you sunset, but there's nothing wrong with that."

There was a long stretch of silence as Cloud's bright blue eyes watched the orb of fire finally slip down, easing the world of Hollow Bastion into twilight. Then he exhaled softly, turning his gaze down on her as he tightened his arm around the lithe girl, pulling her nearer to his side.

"You're always right, aren't you?"

Emerald eyes softened with love as she rested her head against his shoulder again, sighing softly. "I like to think I am."

The soft rumble of his chuckle was music to her ears.


	7. Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII in any shape or form.

A/N: Another piece also entered in CxA 100 Challenge! A bit more angsty than I'm used to writing. I hope you'll like in anyway though:D

096. Writer's Choice: Secret

It had blossomed inside her, gnawing at her insides as things had started to unfold before her. Cetra. Jenova. Planet. Mako. Meteor. Materia. Sephiroth. All had begun the fear inside her, the fear that came when she was alone, bringing her to her knees. She would whimper, her arms wrapped tightly around her slender body, as if she were in danger of flying to pieces otherwise. But she could not tell anyone of her suffering. No one.

How could they understand? After all, it's such a silly thing to worry about at her age. She's young, vibrant, on the verge of beginning her life. It's the last thing she should be worrying about. But she does. She can feel it haunting her every step, even in the bright sunshine of Wutai, even in the cheerful, carefree atmosphere of Gold Saucer with all of her friends and companions. A whisper of iciness on the nape of her neck, it's stalking her as she fights, watching as she laughs, bringing nightmares when she sleeps. Sometimes she wonders if she's even fooling the others at all. She sees a shadow of gentle concern in Tifa's eyes when she shakes her awake after one such nightmare.

_"That's the third time this week, Aerith. Are you sure you're ok?" _

_"No, you aren't fine, I can see it in your eyes." _

_"Aerith, you were calling for your mother. . ." _

_"Won't you tell me what's wrong?" _

There isn't any fooling her best friend in the mornings. It's even harder with the light throwing into sharp relief what is fast becoming obvious.

_"Those dark circles under your eyes. . .You look like a ghost. Maybe you should tell the others you aren't sleeping well. . ." _

_"You were screaming for him. You said his name." _

_"You called for him again, Aerith. You called for Cloud." _

That part disturbed her. Of course she cared for him, more than anything. But as time wore on, and her dreams grew more and more terrifying, so did her screaming of Cloud's name in the night. It had gotten to the point where she buried her face in her pillow while sleeping to avoid being heard by the others. Eventually Tifa stops asking, and Yuffie, who can sleep through anything, never knows. But that doesn't mean it's over. Death stalks Aerith Gainsborough, and she has started to realize it.

It's her greatest fear, dying. It's so silly, so stupid. After all, she knows better than anyone else that death isn't the end. Spirits return to the Lifestream, to the Planet, and they will be there together with those they love. And maybe. . . just maybe, there is also the hope of the Promised Land.

But this knowledge doesn't change anything. Aerith is afraid of death, but she can't tell anyone. She keeps it locked up tight inside herself, refusing to share with Tifa, the sister she never had, or Cloud, the life of her soul. It's a secret she'll take with her to the grave.

She doesn't want to die. Who does, after all? But most don't know that their death is coming. She does. She has known it since she stared Sephiroth in the eyes, before that even, when she began to understand what being a Cetra meant. There's so much she wants to do with her life, so many hopes and dreams that must be laid aside. As much as she doesn't want to die, even more she doesn't want countless of others to. What kind of person would she be if she walked away from all those who need her? If she refused the call, it would mean the end of everything, not just her. She can't allow that.

So she continues on, her head held high and a smile for those she loves, even as her time grows short. It won't be long now- she knows it as they enter the Temple. Soon it will be time. She has to make the most of what she has left, and her time won't be spent in fear and moping. She's going to laugh and smile, and be her old self for them, until her time comes.

It seems to come all too quickly. Sephiroth has stolen the Black Materia, and it is time for her to stop him. It is with great reluctance that she leaves Cloud's side, considering the condition he's in. Her fingers linger on his cheek, wavering in her resolve. Surely she can wait until he awakens- no, she knows she can't. If he knew what she was going to do, he would stop her, and so would all the others. She can't let Cloud do that- its all for him after all. But she can't leave him like this, without even a word of goodbye. It's not right, not fair to either of them. Using what little power she has, she comes to him in his dreams to explain and bid him farewell. It nearly breaks her to see the confusion and sadness in his mako blue eyes, but she keeps smiling, promising to come back before running out of his dreams, and then out of his room.

She's strangely calm for going to meet her secret fear. In fact, she's almost relieved to know it will soon be over. It's a liberating feeling, to know that soon she won't have to fret and worry over it any longer. Jade green eyes close and she hums softly to herself as she walks through the forest toward the city of the Ancients. Everything is going to be alright.

Alone, she kneels in prayer on the alter, whispering her plea to the Planet. Deep in the bowls of the earth, she can hear the voices so much more clearly. They sooth her, reassuring her that she is doing right in her task. It won't be long now. But there is still fear inside her heart, dark and deep. How can she still be afraid now, when it's all about to end?

He's coming. She can feel his presence though she doesn't open her eyes. He has motioned the others to stay back, moving to stand near her. She can feel those beautiful sky colored eyes of his on her. Her heart races and the fear grows stronger, threatening to engulf and drag her under. She doesn't understand; why should Cloud's presence here make the fear of death worse? How can her awkward, boyishly sweet Cloud make her doubt her resolve when she is doing it all for him?

That's when it strikes her, the true fear of her heart, a secret she's kept even from herself. Slowly her dark lashed lids flutter, her head lifting to gaze at him, and earth meets sky. It's not that Aerith is afraid to die. She's afraid of not being with Cloud. The realization of the magnitude of her feelings shocks her, her heart swelling with love as she offers Cloud one last smile before pain makes her world explode, throwing her into the sweet void of nothingness.


	8. Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: My next entry for the CxA forums challenge. It's quite lengthy, but I worked really hard on it, so I hope you'll like it. 

047. Heart

"Tell me the story again," Aerith pressed, resting her head in her mother's lap as she stared into the fire.

Ilfana laughed, her fingers already winding themselves through her daughter's long mahogany hair. "I've told it to you a thousand times," she reminded her fondly. "Surely you can tell it now as well as I can."

"But this is different," the girl protested, raising her head slightly to look at her mother. "Soon I'll be the one in charge of it. Please? Tell it to me once more?" She stuck her lip out in a pout as she had done as a child. It had never failed her before, and it didn't this time.

Chuckling, Ilfana urged Aerith to return to her former position. "Oh, very well, I suppose you do have a point after all. Soon you won't be my little girl, no longer able to sit at my feet and listen to my tales. I guess it's only fitting that this should be the last." She settled herself more comfortably in her chair, taking a deep breath as she prepared once again to spin the yarn that was as familiar to her as her own life story.

"This tale begins with a young woman about seventeen named Lucrecia Crescent. She was a brilliant girl, top of her classes in science, and her family had high expectations for her. When she turned sixteen, her parents arranged a marriage for her to an older man by the name of Hojo. But despite her youth, Lucrecia was no fool. He was rich, well respected, and had won many prizes for his work in science, but she could see the truth.

Though Hojo always treated her courteously and with respect, there was something in his eyes that made her shiver. Not to mention the way he treated those he considered beneath him, such as servants or maids. She knew that Hojo was a cruel, heartless man.

Yet what was to be done? Lucrecia was still young, still inexperienced in the ways of the world, though she was exceptionally bright. She was an obedient, dutiful girl, and did not want to upset her parents, so she did not make any objections, until. . .

_A soft sigh escaped her parted lips, pale fingers running distractedly through her soft brown bangs. "This is barbaric," she murmured, glaring at the report sheets spread out before her. "Altering humans using the power of the Planet? Who on earth would think of such a thing?" Her light eyes scanned down the last page and snorted softly at the name scrawled at the bottom. "Hojo. . . I should have known."_

_She slapped the pages back together and shoved them into their folder, determined to bury this sacrilege deep into one of her drawers and forget about it. Humans did not have the right to play God. That was not what science was for. It was to better the world, to help the people who needed it. At least, that's what she studied it for._

"_Lucrecia, dear, there you are."_

_Her eyes lifted as her father strode into the lab, closely followed by a dark haired young man in a suit. "I'm always here, Father," she pointed out, rising to hug him._

"_Yes, well," he fumbled, releasing her and stepping back. "One can never tell. And I had hoped you might get yourself some fresh air. . ."_

_A line appeared between her eyes, and she refrained from speaking back. One day she never worked hard enough, another she didn't get out enough. Sometimes Lucrecia wondered if she could ever do anything right by her family._

_Forcing the melancholy away from her mind, she gestured to the papers strewn across the desk. "I was just reading the latest reports, getting familiar with what others are studying, in case they chose to interrogate me."_

_A chuckle escaped her father's lips, eyes gleaming with pride. "That's my girl," he rumbled affectionately. "Smarter than all those old men put together, and prettier too. But you really shouldn't stay inside all the time."_

"_I'll keep that in mind," she promised, though her mind was not on anything she was saying, but on the stranger hovering behind her father. He had thus far kept his eyes adverted from hers, and she found herself inexplicably drawn to him. "Father, maybe you should introduce me to your guest?"_

_For a moment he stared at her puzzled, before his eyes flickered with comprehension as he remembered the man. "Ah, right. That's why I was looking for you." He gestured the man forward, and he came silently, bowing his head respectfully. "This is Vincent Valentine, your new bodyguard."_

_Lucrecia fumed silently, glaring at her father. He was protecting his 'treasure'; that's all she was, an investment. She was about to rage and object when the man's head lifted, beautiful crimson eyes locking with hers._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crescent," he said in a low voice that spoke of mystery and depth. He took her hand and kissed it, just the way knights always did for their queens in the fairy tales she had loved to read as a child._

_Swallowing hard, she fought to find her voice. "Likewise," she managed to whisper._

". . .After that day, Lucrecia was never anywhere without Vincent by her side. For her, it was a new experience, never having many friends growing up. It was also new for him, for Vincent tended to be a solitary person, and was completely unused to someone taking such an obvious interest in him. Lucrecia would take him with her to her favorite spot beneath a huge tree, occasionally bringing some of her work, but most of the time they simply talked. She loved to playfully tease Vincent, adoring his blush and awkwardness, and he in turned enjoyed telling her tales from his training and childhood. For the first time, both found themselves. . .happy. But their friendship was blossoming into something more everyday, and though neither had confessed their feelings toward each other, someone had noticed. Hojo. . ."

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was glacier, but the iciness did not begin to match the coldness in her gaze._

_Hojo glared at her, keeping his voice a low growl to keep Vincent from over-hearing. The young body guard was standing by the door, apparently alert and ready for danger, but the scientist wasn't taking any chances. "Don't be coy, Lucrecia," he responded. "You may think you're being clever with keeping it hidden, but you're not. Or have you forgotten who you are betrothed to?"_

_Lucrecia's hands trembled slightly around the beaker she was holding, but held her ground. "How can I forget? That's all I am to any of you, some possession to be passed around. The only one who doesn't treat me that way is him."_

_A snort escaped the older man. "That's all you are," he said easily, smirking as Lucrecia raised a hand to her cheek, eyes flooded with hurt, as if he had slapped her. "You're only a woman after all. You're only a pawn in the game of life, dear. The sooner you accept it, the better."_

_Furious, angry tears burning her eyes, she slammed the beaker down, not even caring about the cracks that appeared. "Accept what? That my parents have decided to tie my life to a cold hearted fiend like you? I think not. I don't care what they say anymore, I'm _not_ going to marry you."_

_She turned to leave but suddenly her wrist was caught in a vice like grip, her arm twisted painfully behind her back. Lucrecia gasped out in pain, unable to move as Hojo whispered coldly in her ear._

"_You break off our engagement, and I swear girl, you'll regret it!"_

_A whimper of agony escaped her, the tears spilling down her pale cheeks. Then suddenly there was a jerk and she was released as Hojo gave a sound of pain. Startled, she turned to see Vincent holding the scientist in a position similar to the one she had just been in._

"_Get your hands off me, boy!" he snarled, but did not look or sound threatening with Vincent looming over him. "I'll make you pay for this, I swear! When her father hears-"_

"_Mr. Crescent hired me to protect his daughter," he informed the other in a polite but firm voice, his grip not wavering in the least. "I don't think he would appreciate you handling her that way." He let go of Hojo abruptly, and the man fell to his knees with a snarl, glaring up at Vincent who stared back emotionlessly before turning and wrapping an arm around Lucrecia's shoulders. "Come, I'll take you home."_

_Numbly she allowed him to guide her out of the lab, shaking slightly. She did not dare look at him until they were well away, outside in the cool night air._

"_Y-you shouldn't have done that," she murmured, staring down at her shoes. "He'll get back at you- I couldn't bear it if he hurt you."_

_Vincent snorted in amusement, and for the first time, Lucrecia looked up at him. Her heart leapt to her throat; he was at his best in the night, his raven hair gleaming in the moonlight, crimson eyes aglow. "I'm not afraid of him," he answered easily. "You forget, I am your bodyguard after all. Defense is my business."_

"_I know, I know," she sighed. "But you don't know Hojo- he holds grudges- he'll try to get revenge."_

"_Lucrecia." He stopped walking, and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I can take care of myself. It's you I worry for. You're so. . . innocent. He manipulates you without you even knowing it. I fear what he might use you for if I were not here to look after you."_

_She knew she should say something about how she could look after herself, but she could not, not when the gentle concern was so clear in his gaze. "Thank you, Vincent," she murmured. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before. . ."_

"_Then they don't truly value you for the wonderful, beautiful young woman you are." Hesitantly, he brought his face closer to hers, as if fearing she might push him away but she did not. Instead her eyes closed with his, just as their lips met, and for a moment, Lucrecia swore she had found the fabled Promised Land of the Ancients. . ._

"Never before had Lucrecia known such happiness as she did with Vincent. She loved him fiercely with all the strength of her young heart, and he returned it equally. They felt it best to keep their feelings for each other secret, private at the time, until they felt they would be able to convince Lucrecia's parents to allow them to be married. Time passed swiftly for the couple, and soon Lucrecia's seventeenth birthday had passed them by and they felt sure that soon they would be able to be together. But one day. . ."

_A gunshot shattered the silence of the laboratory, scaring Lucrecia who had just exited the women's restroom. She paused, uncertainly, looking towards where the shot had come from._

"_Vincent?" she called, her voice trembling, the click of her heels against the linoleum as she moved slowly forward. "Vincent? Where are you?"_

_Another sound reached her ears, this one far more terrifying than the gunshot- Hojo's echoing laugher, mad and victorious. Truly frightened, Lucrecia dropped the books in her arms, breaking into a run as she raced down the hall and threw open the door at the end. The sight that met her widened orbs shattered her world, doomed to haunt her nightmares forever._

_High pitched and horrified, the scream tore from her throat before she could stop it, her pale hands flying to her mouth. Vincent lay face down on the tiled floor, a ruby stain spreading over the blue fabric of his suit. Standing over him, a black pistol clenched in his hand, eyes sparking with insanity that wove through his cackles, was Hojo._

"_What have you done?!" she shrieked, throwing herself across the distance and ending up on her knees at Vincent's side, shaking him. "Oh please- no- no!!! You've killed him!! You killed him!!!"_

_The world around her seemed to spin as time went out of control. She was aware of others being drawn by the noise, officers coming to arrest Hojo, and making everyone leave her alone with her love. She alternated between staring blankly at nothing to sobbing and screaming over Vincent's still form._

"_This can't be happening. . . THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Lucrecia shrieked, kicking her desk so hard that the drawer broke, spilling papers across the blood streaked floor. She sank to her knees, weeping silently, as she began collecting them when suddenly, one packet caught her eye._

_Blotting her tear blinded eyes, she squinted at it, recognizing it as the research theory of Hojo's she had scorned before. 'Humans are not meant to play God with life and death. . .' The young woman grasped the text like a lifeline, scrambling to her feet._

"_I won't let it end this way," she whispered to Vincent, determination surging through her. "I won't."_

"Though evil and twisted he maybe, Hojo's theories and calculations were sound, and Lucrecia set to work straightaway. Yet, no one had ever undertaken such a thing before; bonding Planet energy to human life was looked down upon, and who knew what the results could be? She knew that what she was doing could very well damn her soul, but she didn't care. Vincent's life was worth it to her.

Hojo's theories were that a human soul could be entwined with that of a powerful entity, but Lucrecia discarded that. She didn't want Vincent to be a super powerful human or a mythical legend come to life. She only wanted to hear his voice again, to see him smile at her and hold her close. So she pressed on with the experiment and calculations, though later she would wish she had paid more attention to Hojo's ideas."

_Weariness clouded her mind, but Lucrecia forced herself to keep standing. She had not slept for nearly three days, ever since Vincent's death, and it was beginning to wear on her. But she was so close. . . so very close. . ._

_Her gaze flicked down the computer screen, examining the data. Yes. . . it was right, it was working. . . Her only worries now were what would happen when Vincent awoke. . . She had no idea what state his mind would be in; nothing had been said in Hojo's papers concerning it. Would Vincent know who she was? It would not matter, she assured herself firmly. Even if he did not have his memories, she would still love him. She would take care of him and help him, no matter how he returned to this world._

_A noise from the pod where his body was startled her, and she started to turn, but the room spun around her and she collapsed in exhaustion._

_Her return to consciousness was the sound of an anguished cry. Lucrecia's eyes snapped open, and a soft gasp escaped her lips, her hands flying to her face. "Oh Vincent-"_

_Slightly crazed eyes turned in her direction, long black hair whipping his pale cheeks as he stared at her. The blue material of his suit had been ripped away at the left arm where instead of flesh, cold metal gleamed, the digits slightly clawed and tense in horror. Realizing he was in shock she reached out, intending to calm him. But before she could even touch him, he was gone, fleeing in panic. _

_With a frightened cry, Lucrecia sprang after him, following him out of the lab and into a downpour of rain. She slipped and fell in the mud, clambering back to her feet instantaneously as she continued to stager onward._

"_Oh Vincent. . . what have I done to you?" she wept brokenly, but continued on through the rain and night._

"Eventually, Lucrecia did find Vincent. Exhausted and his system still in shock, he had collapsed not far away. After time to rest and once calm had set in after Lucrecia's explanation of events, Vincent was able to return more or less to his old self. What happens afterwards, the story does not say, though we do know that they must have married, or we would not be here, my dear daughter," Ilfana finished, tapping Aerith on her nose. "We are their descendents after all."

The young woman laughed. "So you claim," she teased her mother.

Ilfana looked insulted, shaking her head. "It's the truth," she insisted. "Come, look at this." The older woman rose, going over to their bookshelf, and tugging down a volume of genealogy. She flicked through it before settling on a page, holding it out to her daughter. "There, look at that!"

Emerald orbs followed her mother's finger to her name on a family tree. Blinking, Aerith began to follow the line of names backwards, recognizing her grandparents. The names became more and more unfamiliar as she went along until suddenly, her fingertip rested beneath a pair of familiar names. . .

_Vincent Valentine, wife, Lucrecia Valentine, maiden name Crescent._

Her breath caught in her throat momentarily, her eyes lifting to meet her mother's. "Its interesting. . . but it doesn't really prove much."

Ilfana shrugged lightly. "Maybe not. Though you might be interested to know that there is a physical description of Lucrecia in here, and it sounds a lot like you."

"Coincidence," she said. "And it still doesn't prove anything. It's nice to imagine its true though."

"And you have such a big imagination, ever since you were a little girl," her mother teased. "But it will come in handy when you repeat the story for your own children." Ilfana was suddenly fumbling with her hair ribbon, pulling something off and placing it in her daughter's palm. "And in that case, this is now yours."

The object in her hand was warm and glowing slightly, perfectly round. Aerith gasped softly, her gaze flying to her mother's. "Your White Materia?" she said in disbelief. "Mother, I can't- it's yours! Your mother gave it to you-"

"When I turned twenty, just as I am giving it to you," Ilfana finished. "It's sort of a family heirloom, passed down just like the story of Lucrecia and Vincent. As far as I know, it doesn't do anything, but that only makes it all the more special. You must promise me you'll take good care of it."

"Of course I will," she managed to murmur, still staring at the translucent orb in awe. Never in all her memory had her mother been without the materia, and it was almost frightening now, to have it in her hands. Carefully, she pulled her pink hair ribbon from her braid and then retied it, the materia safely bound up with it, just as her mother always wore it.

Ilfana watched her with a fond smile, leaning forward to kiss her daughter on her forehead. "Now, off to bed with you! I still have to tell a story to your sister."

"Of course, of course," Aerith laughed, moving towards the staircase. "Tell Marlene that I love her."

"I will. Now get!"

&&&&

The sound of screams caused Aerith to sit bolt upright in her bed, green eyes wide. For a moment, she sat stock still in the darkness of her room, still caught in her dreams before another piercing shriek rent the air.

Her covers were thrown back and she bolted from the bed, practically wrenching the door off its hinges as she moved into the dim hallway. Her seven year old brother's room was closest, only steps away. She moved in the direction, peering through the darkness.

"W-wedge?" she whispered fearfully, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. "Wedge? Was that you? Did you have another nightmare?"

A low chuckle filled with malice reached her ears, nothing like her brother's sweet voice. "He's never going to have any nightmares again. . . and neither are you."

Aerith's lips parted in horror, frozen to the spot as a menacing figure with long hair glinting silver advanced on her, a lengthy silver sword clutched in one hand. Its edge gleamed dully in the weak light, spattered with blood. Wedge's blood.

She screamed in horror, the feeling returning to her legs as she whirled, slamming the door closed behind her. From other parts of the house she could hear other cries of agony and fear, but she didn't stop, racing to Marlene's room. The six year old was curled up in her bed, her hands clenched over her ears, brown eyes mirrors of the terror filling Aerith's heart.

"Sissy!" she cried out when Aerith ran to her, automatically standing up and racing to her. "Sissy!!"

She scooped up the child, clutching her tightly to her chest. "It's okay," she whispered into her sister's tousled brown hair. "It's going to be okay-"

"You really must learn to discern between reality and dreams little girl," the cold voice sneered. Whirling, she gasped to see the man looming in the doorway, blocking any escape, his blade pointed directly at them. "But now you won't get the chance."

"No," Aerith whispered, holding Marlene protectively against her breast, shielding the child as best she could. "Please. . . not her. Kill me if you must, but let Marlene go!"

"How sweet, I just might throw up," he sneered, moving into a killing thrust.

Emerald eyes glimmering with moisture, Aerith fell to her knees and bent her body around her sister's, defending her in the only way she could. Moisture was soaking her nightgown from Marlene's tears, but she couldn't even think of words to comfort the girl. After all, death was looming above them.

There was a swooshing sound, the gentle flutter of cloth brushing Aerith's tear stained cheek and a man's soft voice spoke, much different from the icy one. "Leave the girls alone."

A laugh echoed around the small chamber. "I should have known you would come- too late, as usual."

"Not to late for them."

Unable to believe what she was hearing, Aerith lifted her head, maple syrup colored hair sliding out of her eyes as she stared up at their savior. A tall man with raven black hair swathed in a tattered scarlet cloak stood over them, a gleaming gun pointed directly at the silver haired nightmare. As if sensing her eyes on him, the man glanced down at her, and she felt her breath stop. His eyes were like glittering rubies.

"Vincent. . ." Her lips formed the name, the hero of her bedtime stories for years standing before her.

"It's alright," he told them quietly, turning his attention back to the blood splattered foe. "Cloud, get them out."

The hair prickled at the nape of her neck and Aerith whirled, startled. Another man stood behind her, a huge buster sword held easily in his black gloved hands. Unlike the other, he was blond and garbed almost entirely in black, faint gleams of silver ornaments glinting on his person. His eyes were a startling brilliant sapphire, but cold, so very cold.

"You might need my help," he returned quietly, not budging.

"There's no time for this, Cloud!" Vincent's voice was sharp, like the crack of a whip. "They are the only two left! Get them out now!"

This time he did not argue. Easily, as if both girls weighed no more than an empty cardboard box, the blond scooped them up and leapt from the window. Marlene screamed shrilly and Aerith cried out as the wind whipped stray strands of her hair back, but the man landed easily on his feet, barely jolting them. He straightened, still holding the two girls and glanced back at the huge manor house.

Following his gaze, Aerith felt her heart shred, wailing as she clutched her sister tightly. They had set her beautiful home with all its magnificent gardens on fire. Glancing down at them, the man sighed, and then set off at a run, leaving the charred ruins of their past far behind.

&&&

"I refuse to even consider it!" Aerith stamped her foot, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared up at the taller man. "She's the only family I have left! You cannot expect me to just abandon her!"

"I do," he shot back, his voice emotionless and cold as always. "She's slowing us down, and besides, this is no kind of life for a child."

"I won't let you take her away," Aerith hissed between clenched teeth, her eyes like twin pools of emerald fire. "Marlene is my sister, and she stays with me, Cloud! That's final!"

Cloud glared at her, spinning on his heel. "Fine," he growled. "Bring the blasted child into a war zone, see if I care!" He stomped off in the direction of the tent, presumably to keep an eye on the 'blasted child' who was still fast asleep.

Hands knotted into fists, Aerith slumped down to sit on one of the logs pulled around their makeshift campfire, her head falling into her hands. She was exhausted, frightened, hungry, and still in her nightgown with two men who preferred silence over explanations.

"Don't think badly of him." The soft voice of Vincent Valentine broke through her grief, and she lifted her head slightly to stare at the black haired man who was now sitting beside her. "Cloud has had a hard life. He truly has your best interest at heart here; he only thinks to protect you and your sister."

"Why?" she responded bitterly, hugging herself tightly to keep warm. The early morning air was cool, and her thin nightdress was doing little to shield her from it. "Why does he even care about two homeless, orphaned girls? Why didn't he just leave us there to die with the rest of our family?"

Vincent studied her in silence for a moment before removing his red cloak and draping it over her small frame. She stared up at him in surprise before murmuring a quiet word of thanks and pulling the soft scarlet cloth more tightly around herself.

"Cloud. . . Cloud is bound to protect this family- my family," Vincent said at last. "Though he would have helped you anyway. What happened to you and your sister Marlene hit too close to home for him."

Aerith lifted her head, blinking in confusion. "He's bound to this family?" she repeated blankly. "Why?"

"I'm to blame for it," was the whispered response. "I almost wish he could hate me for it, but he does not."

"But what for?" she pressed, bewildered. "I don't understand how you are here, alive, and why Cloud is tied to our family." And in a softer voice, she whispered, "why those men killed my family."

Vincent grimaced, the golden fingers of his metal arm tightening around the edge of the log. "I cannot tell you everything," he said at last. "There is. . . I suppose you could call it a curse, or a spell that prevents us from discussing what ties us. As for why I'm still alive, that's really no secret. I'm sure your mother told you my story?" When she nodded, he smiled bitterly. "I thought as much. It's been passed down through my line, even to this day. So you know what Lucrecia did to save my life. The results were. . . more effective than she could have ever realized. I am unable to age or, as far as I know, die."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "But. . . but how can that be?"

"Apparently, my life was bound to that of a mythical force," he answered dryly, staring broodingly into the dying embers in the fire pit. "It's this force that has kept me alive for all these years, unchanging. And because Cloud is bound to me and my family, he too has not aged since he reached the age of twenty five."

Aerith stared at him, a twinge of pity tugging at her heart. "Neither of you? That's so sad. . . so lonely."

Vincent shrugged slightly. "It is rather lonely without Lucrecia, but Cloud is a good friend to me, ever since I met him. He was just a child then, barely ten years old. I've been with him since that day. As for those men. . ." He exhaled slowly. "I'm afraid they want something your family has protected since Lucrecia's death, something they can use to control Cloud and I both." He glanced over at her. "Something I believe you must know about or have."

"What?" she asked, leaning forward.

His jaw worked as if he was trying to speak, but no words came out, and he clenched his teeth together. "I can't tell you. It's part of the spell. All I know is that when Lucrecia took it to keep it safe, she changed its appearance. So knowing what it is won't help anyway. That's why we need you."

She stared into the fire, biting down on her lip. How could she refuse him? This wasn't a plea from some stranger off the street; this was a request from her own flesh and blood, her many times great grandfather.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," she murmured. "I'm not sure what use I'll be to you, but I'll do my best to help anyway I can."

A rare, ghost of a smile flickered over Vincent's face. "That's all I can ask," he says quietly, resting a hand briefly on her shoulder. His attention is suddenly drawn to Cloud who is coming back to them through the trees, a bundle clutched in one hand. "Is Marlene still asleep?"

The blond man nodded, his entire attention focused on Vincent. Noticing the snub, the brunette scowls but remains silent as he speaks. "Yes. We will have to wake her soon though, or carry her. There's no sign of Sephiroth or his brothers, but I would rather not take the chance staying in one place too long. We should leave now. I'll go get the child." The icy blue eyes flicker to the young woman for the first time and he tossed the bundle at her without skipping a beat.

Aerith caught it instinctively, glaring at the man's retreating back and ignoring Vincent's soft chuckle. Silently fuming over Cloud's glacier behavior she fumbled with the ties on the bag opening it and peering inside. A soft sound of surprise escaped her lips as she lifted out a simple cotton dress of pale pink, a shade lighter than the ribbon in her hair. The dress was soon followed by a red jacket, socks, and a pair of sturdy brown boots. An odd feeling tugged at her heart, her head jerking up to watch the man's advancing back.

Vincent chuckled at the expression on her face, rising soundlessly. "I told you, Cloud isn't as bad as you seem to think."

&&&

"You're scowling, Cloud. If you keep that up, you'll end up scaring Marlene."

The spiky haired blond glanced over at Vincent, but his expression didn't change in the slightest. "Marlene isn't even paying attention to me," he responded flatly. "She's too busy playing with her sister."

Ahead of the two men, Aerith and Marlene were running through the flower field, apparently playing some game, though Cloud didn't recognize it. Both were smiling, as if the tragedy that had occurred only recently had not happened. The little girl was even laughing, plucking flowers and weaving them into her sister's maple syrup colored braid.

Crimson eyes drifted over to the remainder of his family before glancing back at his companion. "You would have them be miserable instead, Strife?"

"Of course not!" he spluttered, grimacing. "I expect this of Marlene- she's a child after all. But Aerith could take things more seriously. There she is, frolicking through _flowers_ when her life is in danger at every moment."

Vincent raised a black eyebrow. "I think you misjudge the girl. She's light hearted and innocent, true enough, but beneath that is a determined young woman concerned for her younger sister's well-being. A woman, I might remind you, has no obligation to help either of us, but here she is."

The scowl eased slightly, but the frown did not. "Perhaps you are right."

At that moment, Marlene came skipping towards the men, Aerith following behind at a slower pace. She stopped in front of them suddenly shy as she stared at the ground, her hands behind her back. Her sister smiled encouragingly at her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Cloud?" her voice was so faint that he had to stoop to hear.

"Yes?" he tried not to make his tone gruff, but he wasn't sure he succeeded.

The child bit down on her lower lip, eyes still down cast as she held out one of her hands that had been behind her. From her small fingers dangled a woven circlet of flowers. "For you," she whispered. "Thank you for saving Sissy and me."

Cloud stared at it bewildered before glancing at Vincent who motioned for him to kneel. Hesitantly, aware that Aerith's emerald eyes were watching his every move, he got down on his knees. Eyes lighting up, Marlene beamed as she came closer to him, setting the crown of flowers on his sunlit hair with a flourish.

"Er . . . thank you," he said awkwardly, feeling somewhat stupid.

He thought it impossible for the child to shine more, but she did, looking delighted. So quickly, Cloud almost didn't feel it, Marlene kissed his cheek before darting away, her pale cheeks flushed.

As he rose to his feet, Marlene turned her attention to Vincent, holding out another, smaller ring of blooms. "You too, Vincent," she piped. "This one's a bracelet. I wasn't sure if you'd want a crown too. . . I wanted to do something different though. . ."

"It's perfect," he assured her gravely, slipping her gift on his right wrist. "Thank you, Marlene."

She grinned toothily, kissing his cheek too before scampering off once more. Aerith followed, but not before giving Cloud an appraising look. Still feeling like a fool, Cloud fell into step once more with Vincent.

He cast a warning glare at the dark haired man. "If you laugh, I'll make sure you regret it," he threatened.

"I wasn't thinking any such thing," he answered mildly. "I was just thinking, maybe Aerith is beginning to think that you have a heart after all."

Several hours later, exhausted, Marlene had begun to doze off so Aerith scooped the girl up into her arms, carrying her without complaint. She had moved to walk between Cloud and Vincent, knowing that it was safer if she stayed close by. Within her arms, the little girl shifted and mumbled something sleepily before cuddling against Aerith's body with a soft sigh.

She stumbled over some rock, and there was suddenly warm hands clutching her, keeping her upright. Cloud was holding her, frowning down with something akin to concern in his strangely bright blue eyes.

"Here, let me take her."

Brow wrinkling, she shook her head, causing her braid to sway. His mouth tightened, an exasperated expression crossing his face.

"Don't be stubborn," he said. "I can carry her with ease, while you are already wearing out. Please, give her to me."

Something about the pleading in his eyes reminded her of a little boy, eager to please while at the same time trying to hide it. She exhaled softly, managing a weary smile. "Alright, alright, you win. You can take her."

The tightness faded from Cloud's face as he carefully, almost tenderly took the little girl from Aerith's arms. He stopped a moment to arrange her, placing Marlene piggyback with her limp arms draped around his shoulders, one arm supporting her weight easily before starting to walk again.

During this exchange, Vincent had gotten ahead of them, and the silence became awkward and unbearable. Desperately, Aerith groped for something to say to him. "It seems awfully easy for you to heft healthy girls around," she said lightly, half teasing, half serious.

"Mmm."

Her nose wrinkled at his apparent ignoring of her, but she tried again. "What else do you do, beside rescuing damsels in distress and fighting evil men?"

"Not much." Sky colored orbs stared ahead as he plodded on, still oblivious.

She gritted her teeth, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you always so talkative?"

Hearing the edge to her tone, Cloud looked over at her in surprise. "Have I done something wrong?"

Groaning, the young woman placed a hand to her forehead. "No, nothing," she mumbled. "Just trying to make decent conversation, but if you'd rather not, that's fine too."

Quiet fell over them once more, this time only more stifling than before. Aerith wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying desperately to push back the sorrow and fear that threatened to pull her down. It had been lingering ever since that terrible night. She had allowed herself to cry then, but ever since she had forced herself to be cheerful and put on a good face for Marlene's sake. But now, with nothing to distract her, it was closing in once more.

"I'm sorry." The unexpected sound of the man's low voice brought her back to the present suddenly, and she blinked up at him, emerald eyes confused. As if sensing this, he attempted to elaborate. "I didn't think you liked me much. I thought. . . well, I thought to spare you the effort of trying to be polite to me. Perhaps I was wrong?"

Her lips twitched, and she hoped that he did not see, but he was still gazing straight ahead toward the horizon. "I can't say that I like or dislike you- you've given me little to judge you on."

Cloud startled the young woman by giving a low chuckle. "You are right. It is not easy for me to speak freely to others. I am not close to many." He glanced at her sideways momentarily, looking quite ridiculous with Marlene's flower crown on his gold hair. "I don't know how much in the way of conversation I can offer you, but I can try."

It was the most he had ever said to her in a halfway decent tone, and Aerith was completely taken aback. But then she grinned radiantly, putting her arms behind her back, her cheerfulness returning. "Alright then. So. . . tell me how long you've been hanging out with Great-grandpa Vincent?"

&&&&

"That'll be 600 gil, miss."

"That's outrageous. Surely you can give us-"

"Here you go," Aerith cut in smoothly, placing the gil in the shopkeeper's palm, grasping Cloud by the elbow to drag him away. "Thank you for your help sir!"

Unnatural sapphire eyes glowered at her. "Why did you stop me?" he demanded sourly. "He was deliberately taking advantage of us. That price was ridiculous! 600 gil for five loaves of bread? You shouldn't have given it to him."

Aerith sighed, tucking the bread in question into the basket slung over her arm. "It wasn't worth debating over. There was no reason to, especially since we can afforded it. In case you have forgotten, I _am_ the heir to my family's estate. And didn't you tell me that you and Vincent have a small fortune of your own?"

"That's not the point," Cloud grumbled, his brows still furrowed into a scowl. "You can't allow people to treat you that way."

"It's sweet that you're so concerned about me being taken advantaged of," she teased before becoming serious once again. "In case you had forgotten, times are hard for everyone, not just us. The economy's horrible, the government corrupt; it's a wonder he didn't charge us more than that. Besides, I think he can put that money to better use than we can."

Completely taken aback, Cloud could only stare at the mahogany haired girl as she continued on her way through the evening market, pausing every now and then to admire a shopkeeper's wares. In the last week since their first conversation, Cloud could not begin to comprehend the enigma this young woman presented to him. Her mind worked in ways that completely baffled him, her selflessness and intelligence often rendering him speechless. Shaking his head to clear it, he picked up his pace to stand behind her, watching as she examined some strawberries.

Aerith did not notice the tall man hovering behind her, her mind on finding a special treat to tempt Marlene. Though the child had been doing remarkably well for having endured such a tragedy, Aerith couldn't help but worry that she might lapse into a saddened state, and was doing everything possible to prevent that. Though it wouldn't be easy, the young woman thought that perhaps she could make strawberry short-cakes over the campfire. The cakes had long been a favorite of Marlene's, and that was reason enough to try. Even if the cakes didn't work, they could still eat the strawberries.

Suddenly, Cloud gripped her arm tightly, startling her out of her musings. She blinked up at the bodyguard, confused. "Cloud? What's-"

His leather gloved fingers pressed against her lips to silence her, his glowing eyes darting around the market rapidly. For the first time, Aerith noticed how deserted the place had become so quickly, and how dark. Cloud's body was taunt beside her, his breathing rapid. Before she could question him again he had shoved the container of scarlet berries into her basket. Moving his hand from her arm to her hand, he pulled her quickly into a side alley, walking almost too quickly for her to keep up.

"Cloud-" she tried again, but he cut her off.

"Quiet," he murmured in a low voice, his pace not letting up in the slightest. "Someone's found us at last."

Her heart leapt to her throat, remembering all too well the menacing silver haired figure splattered in blood and gore bearing down on her and . . . "Marlene!" she gasped. "Cloud. . ."

"Vincent's taking care of her," he responded grimly. "He already knows."

"How?" she gasped, fear still gnawing at her insides.

He did not answer, eyes ahead, pulling her closer to him. In one swift motion he had unsheathed the huge sword strapped across his back, holding it easily in his right hand while still holding her wrist in his left.

"Well, look what we have here? Running away are we?"

In an instant Aerith found herself with her back against the brick wall of the alley, Cloud's lean body positioned protectively in front of her, sword held out in front of him. Peering over the muscular shoulder, Aerith's green eyes scanned the darkness around them; this voice was different from the cold tone of the nightmare that had come after her and Marlene, but no less frightening.

"Stop playing games!" Cloud snapped furiously, eyes narrowed to slits of blue fire. "If you want the girl, you have to go through me first."

"Must it always escalate into violence?" the voice drawled condescendingly. "Well if that's what you want, I'll give it to you."

The sound of shots rang out from above them and Aerith gasped in fright, but Cloud was faster. With uncanny speed, his sword flashed out, deflecting the bullets rapidly, pushing her farther behind him.

"Not bad, Cloud." Lightly, the assailant jumped from a rooftop, a strange, flat silver gun in both of his hands. Like the other, his hair glinted silver too, though he was not as tall and more delicately built. "It's nice to see your skills haven't diminished."

"I'm not in the mood for banter, Yazoo," her protector growled, his stance tightly coiled, prepared to spring at any moment.

Yazoo merely smirked, twirling his weapons carelessly. "Then I'll simply take the girl, and we'll be done with it then, hmm? Big brother so wants to speak with her." He took a lazy step forward.

"Never."

The blade lifted immediately, and the expression on Cloud's face frightened Aerith. He didn't seem right; it was almost as if he wasn't himself. . .

The silver haired man sighed theatrically. "Very well, shall we?"

Lightning fast the guns were raised, firing rapidly, but Cloud's sword was just as quick. No matter how fast the bullets were shot, not one could get past. Behind Cloud, Aerith clutched at the back of his woolen shirt frozen between fear and awe. Similarly, Yazoo seemed equally impressed with the display of skill.

"Well done," he praised, cold eyes sparkling with a lust for blood, sheathing his guns into the twin holsters on his hips. "But I wonder. . . how well will you fair against magic?"

His gloved hand began to burn with fire and with an insane cry, he flung it at them. A cry had formed in the young woman's throat, as the strange blue fire engulfed them. Cloud snarled, his left hand coming up and a spark of frost sprang from his fingertips to become a vicious blizzard, pushing back the fire from them.

Emerald eyes huge in her pale face, Aerith stared at Cloud's grim, determined profile, wonder coursing through her. '_He's a sorcerer too?' _She thought in amazement, unable to drag her eyes from him.

Yazoo's face had lost all pretense of playfulness, now just as fierce as the blond in front of her. Baring his teeth in a ferocious grin, the fire intensified until Aerith could feel its scorching heat mere inches from scalding her delicate skin. Whimpering, she clutched at Cloud more tightly, trembling. A cry of rage ripped from Cloud, and the power around him began to grow stronger, joined by a storm of lightning that snapped and crackled toward Yazoo.

Shocked, Aerith looked into Cloud's face, and felt her heart stop. _'His eyes-!' _They had changed. No longer wide and innocent, they burned with fury, the pupils now thin and slitted like a cat's. It frightened her, and she shrank from him even as she tried to reach out to him.

"Cloud!"

A bolt of lightning had at last found its mark, causing to Yazoo to cry out in shock, the fire evaporating. The blond man took his opportunity, dropping his own magical barrier before streaking toward his foe, blade swinging upward in an arc. Clapping her hands over her ears, Aerith shut her eyes, not wanting to see. Shaking like a leaf she slid down the wall to sit in a quivering heap, her fingers curling into her hair, until a gentle touch on her shoulder made her look up.

Cloud stood over her, sky colored eyes flooded with concern, and normal once again. "Are you hurt?" he asked quietly when she had removed her hands from her ears.

She shook her head wordlessly, emerald eyes wandering from him to the crumpled figure lying on the cold pavement, motionlessly.

"Don't look," he advised, holding out a black gloved hand to her. She accepted it gratefully, allowing him to pull her to her feet, still silent and stunned. The concern deepened in Cloud's eyes as he tilted her chin up. "Aerith. Are you sure you're alright?"

Swallowing, she managed to speak hoarsely. "Y-yes. I'm not hurt." She shuddered again, before looking up into his face with a weak smile. "Thank you. . .Cloud."

Blinking, he once again looked like the awkward young man who had worn a wreath of flowers. "It was nothing," he muttered, clearly embarrassed. He shook his head as if to clear it, before taking her hand and walking quickly once more. "Come. If Yazoo is here, it's possible that someone else has found Vincent and Marlene."

&&&&&

Silver fish darted around her ankles in the cool, swirling stream, eating mosquitoes that dared to come too close. Aerith leaned back on her arms with a contented sigh, enjoying the feel of the sunshine on her face.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Vincent's quiet voice caused her forest green eyes to flutter open, blinking at him before giving a small smile.

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "I don't know why, but it's been hard to feel warm."

"Mmm. It's the fear, I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "It can do that to you at time. Cloud mentioned how you were when Yazoo attacked."

She shrugged slightly. It was true that the encounter with Yazoo a week ago had rattled her, but not in the way either of the men perhaps thought. It was the change she had seen in Cloud that troubled her more. The way his eyes had been . . . it was frightening, as if some monster lurked beneath the surface of his skin. They had hurried back to their campsite to find that Vincent had indeed been engaged by one of their pursuers, and had just as quickly killed him, this one a short haired man named Loz. They had left the area that night, not wanting to linger with the possibility of others finding them.

"It's not that," she said at last, deciding to try and confide in Vincent. "It was something that happened to Cloud during the fight. He. . . he sort of changed. . ."

The expression in the ruby eyes did not change as he gazed at Aerith. "I see."

"I'm worried about him," she admitted, casting a glance to where the black garbed man sat with Marlene, teaching her how to play a game with a web of string woven around his fingers. "It was as if something was _inside _him. I don't understand, Vincent."

He sighed, his fingers running idly through his raven black hair. "It's the curse, Aerith," he explained. "Don't you remember? Cloud is bound to me and my family, and while it does have benefits, there are major drawbacks that could very well claim his life and mine in the bargain."

"Is there nothing that can be done?" she asked, her head drooping as she stared down at her submerged feet.

"The curse must be broken. It is not doing either of us any good, and time is running out."

Aerith looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

Vincent shook his head, obviously frustrated. "I cannot explain, you know that. You are the only one who can do something about this- you must find a way to break the spell. Haven't you got any idea what the object is that we're looking for?"

"I've thought really hard about it," she answered dejectedly. "But I keep coming up blank. If it were something treasured, I'd be sure to know about it, but there wasn't anything. Mother and Father always taught us that material possessions weren't worth as much as people we loved."

"There must have been _something_," he pressed. "I have faith in you, as does Cloud."

"So in other words, no pressure," she joked weakly, and Vincent chuckled.

"I really do believe you will be the one to help us," he told her seriously.

Aerith smiled gently, sighing. "I certainly hope so," she whispered.

"Hey! Grandpa Vincent!!" Marlene called out, running toward them, her brown hair tumbling down around her small features, eyes shining with happiness. "Will you play The Vampires Are out Tonight with me again, huh, huh?" she pled.

Raising a dark eyebrow at Aerith who was smothering giggles, he pretended to consider the matter. "Well, that's a game better played at night. . ."

The little girl pouted sticking her lip out dejectedly. "Aww," she moaned.

"But maybe in this case we can make an exception."

"Yay!" Marlene cheered, tugging on Vincent's hand as she led him off into the shadows of the trees to play.

"She's quite the girl," Cloud remarked quietly, taking Vincent's former place beside the young woman, his eyes distant.

"Yes, she is." Aerith's face grew slightly sad as she added in a low voice, "she reminds me of mother."

"Really?" he responded, sounding mildly surprised. "She reminds me quite a bit of you."

She blinked at him, surprised. "You think so?"

"Mmhm," he hummed. "She has your spirit and kindness. She even looks like a miniature version of you."

"So it's been said. It used to be Marlene's favorite game to play that we were twins. Of course, I had to walk on my knees since I'm so tall." Aerith grinned at the memories, then winced slightly at the pain they brought. "It made our family laugh."

Realizing her sadness, Cloud looked at her quickly, reaching for one of her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think of them."

She shook her head quickly, causing her chestnut colored braid to sway. "No, its okay," she assured him. "I think about them a lot anyway. Especially my mother." She glanced down at their hands, a little startled by such a forward action from him.

Remembering that he still held her hand, he let go quickly, cheeks turning a slight pink. Glancing at her tentatively through his eyelashes, he asked cautiously, "What was she like?"

"Oh, like most mothers are, I suppose," she said lightly, swishing her feet through the clear water of the stream. "She could bake the best treats and always kept the kitchen well stocked. Mother always had time for us. She'd put down whatever she was working on to play or help with a project. Perhaps though what I remember the best though are the times she would tell us stories." She glanced at him ruefully. "My favorite was always Vincent's story."

"Why?" he inquired curiously.

"I don't really know. I guess because it had everything a good story should, I suppose. A hero, a villain, a heroine, forbidden love, sacrifice. . ." She sighed lightly, resting her chin on her drawn up knees. "It was the last story my mother told me that night."

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, looking guilty. "I'm sorry. Perhaps if we had gotten there sooner. . ."

"No, don't talk like that," she objected. "The weight of the world doesn't always rest on your shoulders. You did the best you could. You saved me and my sister; I couldn't ask for more than that."

He glanced away bashfully, and Aerith smiled. She couldn't help herself sometimes; Cloud was so adorable when he was embarrassed or teased, and it only made her want to do it more. He'd turned out to be so different from her first perception of him. He'd become so much warmer, and so dear to her heart it was hard to recall what life had been like without him. She didn't ever want that kind of life.

&&&&

"Curse him!" Cloud hissed under his breath, eyes darting about as he pushed Aerith down behind a pile of old crates, crouching down beside her. "Kadaj is smarter than the other two."

Once again the little group had found themselves pursued through a dark city in the rain, this time by a slender young man with shoulder length silver hair and a wicked looking blade. He had chased them through the zigzagging streets and confusing alleys until they had been split up; Aerith with Cloud, and Marlene with Vincent. It wasn't until now, that Cloud had said something, that Aerith realized this was exactly what their foe had wanted from the beginning.

"What do we do now?" she whispered fretfully.

He shook his head, water droplets gleaming among the gold spikes of his hair. "It depends on what he's planning. It's you they believe can help them achieve their goal; Marlene is just a pawn to them."

Her blood frosted over in her veins. "You aren't saying they'd- they wouldn't hurt her- Oh Cloud!"

Touching her lightly on the arm, he hushed her. "Vincent would never allow them to take her from him. It will be alright."

"I don't understand," she murmured quietly. "What _are_ these people? Vincent didn't really say. . ."

"They're like him," was the almost inaudible response. Even speaking to her, Cloud's attention had not wavered, eyes darting restlessly about their surroundings. "It was Hojo's intent all along for Lucrecia to prove his work possible. After her success with Vincent, the government approached Hojo to continue working on the study. This time however, he combined essence from the Lifestream with alien matter and injected it into human children that had yet to be born. The results were Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and the greatest success of all, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth. Somehow, instinctively, Aerith knew it belonged to the fiend that had come after her and Marlene that night. But before she could question Cloud further, he shushed her, getting slowly to his feet. Silence fell, broken only by the sound of the falling rain. She shivered, completely soaked though but remained where she was, huddled against the crates.

"He's here."

"Indeed I am, Cloud."

A blur streaked out of the shadows straight for Cloud. Sparks flew as their blades met in a clash of steel. Unlike Yazoo, Kadaj did not bother with banter, moving straight into battle. The two engaged in a deadly dance, whirling, spinning, ducking, and attacking so fast she could hardly make out their movements. Her hands clenched together, the nails biting into the soft flesh of her palms as she watched fearfully. Lightning sparked and fire flared as they each brought forth their magic, making their battle all the more deadly.

"Give it up, Cloud," Kadaj panted as he parried another blow, smirking. "You'll fail to protect her, just like you failed at everything else."

"Shut up!" Cloud snarled, swiping at the lithe man who managed to avoid the strike. "You're the one who's just a puppet to your brother's whims! You're so desperate for his approval you'd do anything!"

Sea-green eyes widened as if he had been stuck with the blade instead of words. "Shut up!" he screamed, but it was not enough to stop the old memory springing up into his mind.

"_Honestly, Kadaj, stop whining," the voice behind him intoned coldly. "If you ever expect to be a part of a family, you must learn to do as you are told."_

_The small boy bit down on his lip, his curtain of silvery hair swinging forward to hide his face as he turned to his brother. "But brother . . . why do I hafta hurt those people? They didn't do nothin' to me."_

"_Stop talking like that." The taller figure glared down at his ten-year old brother with nothing but distain in his eyes. "You should know how to speak properly after all the gil spent on those tutors."_

_Once again the boy flinched, but forced his misery back in his desperate desire to win some sort of affection from the only family he had known- beside Yazoo and Loz, that was. "I'm sorry, brother," he said softly, standing up straight the way he had been taught._

_A blue-green eye glanced at him briefly. "Better. Here. You'll need this."_

_The special double-blade sword was placed in his hand, and Kadaj swallowed thickly. He knew how to handle one, of course. But it wasn't the same as what he was going to do. Strapping it into its proper place on his hip, he looked up at Sephiroth again, watching in admiration as he prepared. At long last, he turned once more._

"_Let's go."_

_An hour later they were standing in the shadows of an alley, watching as some government men worked at moving boxes printed with the words 'Shinra Science'on the side . They seemed relatively harmless to Kadaj, but obviously his brother did not share the same view. His lips were pulled back in a sort of grimacing snarl, his eyes blazing with hate._

"_It's time. Come, Kadaj."_

_Petrified, the boy looked up frantically. "But _why_?" he pressed in a fearful whisper. "Isn't killing wrong, brother? Isn't it bad?"_

"_No." Sephiroth's eyes were riveted on the scene. "Not when they deserve it. Not when they have threatened our family." His gaze flickered to the small boy at his side, his expression truly terrifying. "Do you want that to happen? To you want them to separate us, so you have nothing left?"_

_Horrified, Kadaj took a step back, his eyes wide as saucers. "No! No! They can't do that!"_

"_Then do what you have to do."_

_Bottom lip trembling, the silver haired boy slowly drew his sword as he stepped slowly forward, and then paused. Fearfully, he glanced back for some reassurance. Sephiroth simply stared at him icily, then gave the barest hint of a smile._

"_Make me proud."_

_It had started to rain, but the tall, menacing man did not stir, not even when the screams began. He watched stoically, his long wet hair plastered down his back, unflinching as blood and gore mingled with the drops pouring from the heavens. At last, all fell silent, and he walked toward the short motionless figure standing alone amongst the bodies._

"_D-did I do well, brother?" the child's voice was a mere thread in the pressing darkness._

"_Yes, very well, Kadaj." He placed a heavy, icy hand on the small shoulder, such a rare sign of affection. "I'm pleased. Our family will be safe now- for awhile at least. Now come, help me gather these boxes." Sephiroth paused, peering at the face hidden by the curtain of silver. "You aren't crying, are you?"_

_The face lifted, a cheerful smile on his lips. "No," he assured._

"_Hmph." A smirk curled Sephiroth's lips as he returned to collecting the parcels. _

_But in the darkness and the rain, he could not see the lie; moisture ran heavily down the child's pale cheeks._

"Shut up, shut up!" Kadaj screeched, his eyes crazed as he screamed at Cloud, his fingers balled bone-cracking tight around the hilt of his sword. "You don't know _anything!!"_

"Stop denying it," Cloud hissed contemptuously. "You have no backbone, no motivation to think for yourself! You make me sick, following Sephiroth's orders like a trained dog!"

The wicked double sword shot upward, pointing in the direction of the slender chocolate haired woman still crouched behind the crates. "One more word and I'll slice her apart!" he spat, grinning madly. "Go on, give me a reason, Strife, and I'll kill her!"

Barely had the words left him when Cloud charged him furiously, blade a mere silver streak through the air. Kadaj staggered back slightly as he fought to defend himself, his sea green eyes wide with shock. He had not expected such an intense reaction, and it was scaring him.

Even Aerith from her hiding spot was startled; she had never seen Cloud like this before. It was like. . . like he was possessed. What had once been a fairly balanced match was fast turning one-sided. She could only stare in shock as Cloud fought furiously, as if he had no regard for anything besides defeating his foe. Barely deflecting the attacks, Kadaj was loosing ground fast, rapidly being backed into a corner. But what concerned her more was that the silver haired man actually looked frightened. And then Cloud spun in a half circle from a spin that his foe had managed to avoid, and Aerith saw his eyes for a brief second, but it was more than enough.

The pure sapphire hue was clouded with a swirl of green, the pupils thin and catlike. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as she rose to her feet, forgetting that she most likely looked like a drowned cat, forgetting that Cloud had told her to stay down, not noticing that her hair had come undone from her braid, held back only by the pink ribbon wound around the White Materia. Something was very wrong.

Her horror grew as she took as step closer. Was it just her imagination or was his body changing? The lean black clothed frame seemed larger, more menacing, and it was almost as if he was crouching over, like a predator springing to attack. And there was the look of terror in Kadaj's eyes, something she had not seen in the face of any of the silver haired men.

"Stop!" Kadaj gasped hoarsely as he parried another blow, his back slamming back against the brick wall of the building behind him. "I give up, you win! Just stop! Stop!!"

But it was too late for that, Aerith realized, her dread mounting. Cloud did not seem to hear him, beyond all comprehension as he slashed and swung, eyes glowing eerily, his teeth bared like a wild creature.

Kadaj's strength gave out at last. A particularly harsh blow forced him to his knees, just barely managing to hold back the huge sword bearing down on him. For a second, Aerith's wide emerald eyes locked with blue-green filled with fright before he winced, attention turning back to his assailant. "Mother," he whimpered, his arms trembling. "Mother!"

She was running before she even realized it, her hands latching onto Cloud's arm as she tried ineffectively to pull him back. "Cloud, Cloud!!" she cried, her voice rising above the sound of the rain and grating metal. "Stop! You're going to kill him!!"

Desperate and terrified, she threw her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her face into the sopping folds of fabric. "Cloud," Aerith whimpered, moisture gathering in her eyes. "Cloud. Please, stop."

At first the young woman's presence continued to go unnoticed. Then, through the red haze of rage in his mind, he felt the slim feminine form pressed against his back, the slender arms looped around his waist, clutching him as if he was her life line. Time seemed to freeze, broken only by the rain, the harsh panting of Cloud's breathing, and soft whimpers.

Aerith felt the shudder go through Cloud's body, and then the tenseness eased from him. The huge sword lowered, and he stepped back from the shaking Kadaj. Her arms fell away silently, heaving a shuddering breath as he turned to face her. Untainted pools of sapphire peeked at her through sopping gold, once more simply lean, slender Cloud, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cloud?"

His name had barely left her lips when he had suddenly snatched her by her upper arms, hauling her against his chest. Her green orbs opened wide with shock, her chin resting on his shoulder as he buried his face in the loose strands of chestnut hair. For a moment she stood completely still, startled, but then her arms lifted to hold him back.

"It's okay," she said hesitantly over the harsh sound of his breathing, moving her fingers to touch the spun sunshine of his hair. "You're alright, and I'm not hurt."

He still did not speak, merely tightening his hold on her for a few more moments before letting go and turning aside, a black gloved hand lifting to cover his face. She bit down on her lip, but sensed he wanted to be left alone for the moment. She sighed softly as she turned her attention to Kadaj, still kneeling on the rain slick street.

Aerith knelt to his level, eyes bright with concern as she peered at him. "Are you alright?"

"_Are you alright, Kadaj?"_

_The woman's voice was kind, her smile warmer than the sun as she affectionately tousled the small boy's silvery locks. He'd toppled down the stairs again, and she had run to him, searching for any injury as she spoke gently to him._

_Kadaj beamed brightly up into her face, hugging the woman around the waist. "Yes, Mother."_

The memory faded into reality as he latched to the surprised young woman, sobbing. "Y-yes, M-mother," he gasped, burying his face in her shoulder.

Shock melted away into gentle compassion, her arms hesitantly coming around the weeping man. "Shh, it's okay," she soothed, combing the wet strands of silver back from his face. "It's all okay now."

&&&&

_She had followed him as he slunk away from camp and into the underbrush of the forest. He was much faster than she was, and was hard pressed to keep up. The brambles caught at her hair and dress, branches scratching and snapping at her skin. She tripped and fell to her hands and knees, wincing in pain._

_A splash of crimson a nearby fern caught her eye, her breath catching in her throat. Her pale fingers touched it lightly, the thick liquid clinging to her fingers. Emerald eyes flooded with concern and she scrambled to her feet, pressing on._

"_Cloud? Cloud!" she called, trying to move faster. "Where are you?"_

_Her booted feet slowed as she stumbled into an open clearing where an enormous dark figure crouched. It was almost wolf-like, covered in thick, long black fur. A quiver of unease fluttered in her chest but she stood up tall, her resolve firm as she approached him cautiously. Keeping her voice soft and unthreatening, she said his name softly._

"_Cloud? Are you hurt? How can I help you? Please, speak to me."_

_The crouched animalistic figure growled softly in response, the gleam of white fangs catching the moonlight. "Go away . . ." he whispered in a voice that was not his own._

_Lips pursing, she shook her head, her long braid swaying with the motion. "No, I'm not going away! I want to help you Cloud! Please, don't push me away!" Bravely, Aerith reached out, her fingertips just touching where she knew his shoulder to be._

_He jerked away as if she had stung him, his strange, gravelly voice rising in volume. "You cannot help me, you cannot even help yourself!"_

"_Don't say that!" she gasped fearfully. "I'm trying my hardest, I'll find a way to break the curse on you!"_

"_Too late. . ."_

_Truly frightened, she clung to his front limb. "But I love you!" she cried out._

_The Cloud-creature wrenched itself free from her hold. "Too late!!" He sprang away into the forest, leaving the young woman sobbing on the ground behind him._

"_Cloud!!! Cloud!!!!"_

"Sissy!"

It was the first sound, besides her own muffled screams that brought Aerith back to reality, her face pressed against her pillow. Strands of mahogany hair clung to her sweat dampened skin as she rolled over and sat up, green eyes flooded with tears as she clutched at her blanket. Through the moisture clouding her vision, she could just barely make out Marlene's frightened little face, feel the touch of her tiny hand on her arm.

But she couldn't stop weeping to reassure the child, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She couldn't stop shaking, still terribly afraid that she was still in that horrible dream.

"Cloud?" Marlene's voice called desperately. "Cloud!"

There was a rustling sound, and then he was there in their tent, kneeling to pull Aerith into his embrace. She clutched at him gratefully, her slender arms winding around his neck. The relief to have him there, warm, solid and blessedly human brought more tears to her eyes.

"What happened Marlene?" His voice was low, his hand stroking gently down her back as she continued to cry against his chest.

"Sissy was having a bad dream," the child whispered fearfully. "She kept saying 'don't leave me, it's not to late!', and she- she was calling out for you."

Cloud was silent, still holding the sobbing young woman close.

"Mother?" Kadaj's tone was worried, more rustling as he poked his head in. "Is Mother okay?"

"She's fine, Kadaj." The other man's tone was polite but clipped, the way it always was with the newest member of their group. "She just had a nightmare. I'll take care of her, so you can go back to bed."

There was a touch on her shoulder, the soft whisper of the silver haired man's voice. "It'll be okay, Mother," he vowed. "We're all here." Then came the sound of more rustling as he withdrew once more, leaving the three alone again.

A sigh escaped Cloud, and he spoke softly to the little girl. "You too, Marlene. Go to sleep."

"But Sissy. . ."

"I'll stay here. It's okay Marlene, I'll take care of her- I'm taking care of both of you, just like I told you I would."

There was a pause, then the child spoke again quietly. "Okay. Thank you, Cloud."

Silence fell over them, and eventually Aerith's tears stopped, through she still clung to the man beside her for dear life. He murmured soothing nonsense to her, threading his fingers through the loose hair of her ponytail, until at last, she was calm enough to sink once more back into slumber.

&&&&

Slender fingers twined and twisted in her lap, forest green eyes staring out the glass window of the train, watching the world flash by. They were going back home. It had been the only logical conclusion they could think of to find the missing object that so many were desperate to find. Both Vincent and Cloud had thought it would be worthwhile to check the ruins, though Kadaj had disagreed. He had informed them that he and his brothers had already scoured the place and had found nothing. But since they had little else to go on, they were going anyway.

A sign whizzed by: Midgar, 40 miles. Her hands clenched together tightly, fingernails digging into her own flesh. A gentle touch of cool metal against her hands made her look up to meet Vincent's warm ruby gaze. His metal hand rested on hers lightly, offering her silent comfort.

"It will all be fine. Stop worrying, Aerith."

Blinking she gazed down at their hands before glancing over across the seat. Cloud and Kadaj were both asleep, sitting on opposite ends of the blue velvet seat. The blond's cheek rested again the pane of glass, his body slumped wearily against the wall while the silver haired man had curled into a ball, his head pillowed on the arm rest.

Marlene was not with them. All the men had told Aerith it would not be safe for her, and she had reluctantly agreed. The little group had left the child in the care of some of Cloud's old friends; a kind older woman named Elmyra and her house border Barrett. After assuring Aerith that both were more than capable of looking after Marlene, the young woman had kissed her sister goodbye, and they set off.

Sighing, she looked up at her great-grandfather. "I can't help it."

"Barrett is an old veteran, he'll protect Marlene well if anyone should come after her," Vincent assured her.

"It's not Marlene I'm worried for." Her gaze fluttered for the briefest moment to the slumbering bodyguard, then back to Vincent.

The dark haired man glanced at Cloud for a moment, sighing. "I can't lie to you; time is running short. But-"

"You still have faith in me." Her tone was flat and she shook her head slightly, the pink ribbon fluttering and the materia sparkling in the artificial light. "I don't see how you can. I have learned nothing that can help either of you break this curse. How can you still believe I can?"

"Because I believe in you, as I do in Lucrecia. She would not have failed me; she promised that she would find a way to keep the item safe, and I trust her. As I do you." He touched a curling lock of her maple syrup hair. "You remind me so much of her at times. Same hair, same face, same smile, same playful nature."

"Really?" Aerith couldn't help but like the idea that she was like the heroine of her childhood story tales. "Do you miss her terribly?"

"Every day," he responded softly. "Though I know she is still with me in spirit. And whenever my time comes, I'll be with her again."

The young woman nodded slightly, heaving another sigh, biting down on her full bottom lip nervously as she stared out the window once again. "I really am afraid," she whispered mutely.

"I know. I am too." Catching her surprised glance, he smiled thinly. "I care for him too. He was my first friend, and has become almost like a son to me. The thought that his death could be my fault-" He trailed off, unable to say more, and they sat there together in silence as they waited for the train to arrive at the station.

&&&&

Pained tears sprang to Aerith's eyes, hands moving to her mouth to muffle her cry of sorrow at the sight of her beautiful home, feeling Cloud's arm slipping around her shoulder, Kadaj's murmur of sympathy, and Vincent's light hand on hers. Charred fragments of wood and bit of bricks were in heaps, crumbling walls the only thing left to mark the outline of the only home she had ever known. Even the precious gardens she had long worked in and adored had not been spared.

"I'm glad Marlene's not here to see this," she murmured sadly. "It would break her heart."

"Homes can be rebuilt," Vincent told her quietly. "Don't weep anymore, Aerith."

"It'll be okay, Mother," came the sincere tones of Kadaj's voice. "We'll get you another home, okay?"

Cloud himself typically said nothing, only held her close and offered only the comfort of his company.

Composing herself once more, Aerith wiped quickly at her eyes. "Sorry, you're right. We've got more important things to worry about."

Together the small quartet moved up the sloping hill through the silent night. The scent of wood smoke wafted towards them on the breeze, a lingering memory of the tragedy that occurred. The chestnut haired woman shivered slightly but stilled her nerves as she stepped through the area where the front door once stood. Memories flooded her mind, coming through the very same area thousands of times as a small child, arms full of flowers or some stray animal she had adopted.

"Where should we start?" Cloud's soft voice broke her from her reminiscing and she looked up at him. The night breeze tugged at his golden spikes and the loose black clothing he wore, and she felt her breath freeze in her throat; she always forgot how breathtakingly handsome he truly was until she looked at him.

"I don't really know," she admitted, glancing around uncertainly at the ghost of the house she had known. "I suppose the front room is the logical place. We kept a lot of mementos and important display objects there." Pale fingers beckoned to the men, leading them to the left, stepping carefully over rubble to where the front room had once been.

The group split up, kneeling to go through the piles of burned building as they scoured the area for anything that could be the item they were looking for. Aerith uncovered a silver jewel box that had once sat on the fireplace mantle, an incense burner, and the remains of a blanket she recalled often curling up in when the weather was cold. But when she brought her finds to Vincent, he had shaken his head in the negative each time. None of them were what they were so desperately seeking.

Discouraged, she went over to see what Cloud had found. Kneeling down next to him, her eyes wandered over the collection of mismatched items, before glancing over at what he was currently unearthing. He lifted the rectangular object, brushing off the soot, dirt, and debris with a gloved hand, revealing a pane of glass over a photograph. Leaning closer, Aerith recognized it as an image of herself just a little older than Marlene between her mother and father, beaming happily at the camera.

"You were a beautiful child." He peeked at her through his bangs, a slight crooked smile on his lips.

She blushed, shaking her head in embarrassment as she took the picture from him. "I remember this day. We had gone to the park to feed the ducks at the pond. It was also the day my parents told me my Mother was pregnant with my brother. They were worried I wouldn't take it well."

"Obviously you were happy," he observed, looking down at the photo again.

"Oh, I was. Though I have to admit, I was disappointed with a brother- I had always wanted a sister. A few years later, I got my wish granted when Marlene was born." Aerith's expression saddened a little, but she shook herself into focusing, rising to her feet. "Well, there doesn't seem to be much of anything left here. Maybe we should try my parents' room? They kept lots of valuable things in there-"

"You waste your time, Miss Gainsborough," an icy voice cut through smoothly, bringing everyone to full alert at once, the men grouping around the young woman at once, weapons drawn. "I've scoured this place, and the item you seek is not here."

Her body trembled in recognition as the tall intimidating figure moved from the darkness, silver hair shimmering in the moonlight. His lips curved into a smirk, sea-green eyes glittering like ice chips as he stared at her.

"Indeed, though, it is a most vexing problem. Where on earth could it be?" He stepped stealthily closer, and the group moved back in response. "That's why I came up with this little solution."

Sephiroth gestured slightly with his hand, and a smaller, slim figure stepped from behind to stand next to him. It was a young woman, her hair a silky waterfall of dark chocolate, her eyes a creamy hazel tinted a slight crimson. Her lithe frame was clothed in black leather, fighting gloves encasing her surprisingly small hands.

Seeing the look of incredulity on the faces of his foes, the man smirked. "Oh, don't be mistaken by appearances," he said smoothly, resting a hand lightly on the young woman's shoulder. "Tifa Lockheart is as efficient a creation as I am, designed for the soul purpose of finding what we all seek. Isn't that right, my dear?"

The woman named Tifa beamed brightly, her pale face lighting up. "Of course, brother!" she responded breathily. Her eyes flicked to the group, her expression suddenly filling with intense longing. "But can't I take a quick nibble before I get back to looking? The girl's in particular smells _so_ appetizing."

He chuckled, hugging her to his side. "Patience, dear, patience. You'll have more than enough to eat when you have found the heart." A sharp intake of breath came from both Vincent and Cloud. Sephiroth's smirk widened. "Yes, that's right. I created Tifa myself, using the very same research that was used to create you and I, Vincent. She was made for the soul purpose of finding that heart, and mark my words, she _will_ recover it. Soon, you'll be either under my control, or gone forever, whichever comes first. I'm not really picky about it."

"Heart?" Aerith whispered, confused, her hand reaching out for Cloud's arm. "What is he talking about?"

"No!" Vincent snarled, his gun lifting to point at the seemingly harmless woman at Sephiroth's side. "You can't do that!"

"Can't I?" Teeth gleamed in the weak light as Sephiroth patted the girl's shoulder. "Go now, dear. Find me that heart."

"Yes, brother!"

Gunshots rang out, but the dark haired woman sprinted nimbly away, darting off into the darkness. Vincent roared, eyes blazing as he moved to follow, but just as quickly Sephiroth was there, blocking his path with his long sword drawn.

"Now, now, Vincent. Your battle is with me right now."

There was a flash of metal and Cloud was suddenly at his friend's side, eyes blazing. "Your fight is with both of us."

"Cloud!" Aerith gasped in horror, but it was too late.

The three men began to fight violently, blades flashing, bursts of light exploding from Vincent's gun. If she had thought that the battle with Kadaj had been frightening, this one was even more so. All of them were no more than vague blurs, distinguishable only by their weapons and hair color. It was brutal and violent, so much so that Aerith longed to cover her eyes, but at the same time she dared not look away.

Suddenly Cloud was against part of a crumbling wall, a strangled cry of pain escaping his throat, the point of Sephiroth's long blade driven through his shoulder and pinning him in place. Aerith screamed, only Kadaj's arm around her waist keeping her bolting towards them.

"Let me go!" she cried frantically, struggling against his restraining hold. "Let me go! He's going to kill him!!"

"Be reasonable, Mother!" Kadaj hissed, holding her firmly in place.

"No!" she screamed, blind to all but the way Cloud's teeth were gritted in pain, sapphire eyes becoming slitted and fogged by green. "We're going to loose him! Vincent, where are you?! Help him!!"

There was a flash of red just out of the corner of her eye, and Aerith looked over at her great grandfather just as his body exploded with a blinding white light. When it died down, the creature behind bore little resemblance to the Vincent she had come to know and love besides the fact that it was humanoid. What stood in his place had his face, but the eyes glowed gold, fangs protruding from his mouth, and huge leathery bat like wings bursting from his shoulders. Without hesitation, the new apparition flung itself at Sephiroth, freeing Cloud who sprang back into battle at once.

"Vincent?" she whispered, her voice shaking in fear and disbelief. "W-what happened to him?"

Kadaj glanced at her oddly, his silver hair swinging with the motion. "Didn't you know? He didn't tell you? When Lucrecia brought him back to life, he was bound to the mythical entity Chaos. He can take Chaos' form and use his abilities."

"Chaos?" Her mind staggered under the information that kind, gentle Vincent was able to become the godlike being that was the only creature able to fight the destroyer, Omega. Then something else clicked into place. "That's why Cloud sometimes changes, isn't it?" she asked Kadaj fearfully. "Because they are bound together; their lives are connected. They share the power of Chaos."

"I think so." The silver haired man was watching the battle, brow wrinkled in concern. "But it's different- or at least that's what brother always told me. Cloud's mind isn't shielded the way Vincent's is, so he isn't able to control himself. If he isn't careful, he'll loose himself."

"No!" Aerith cried out in horror. "Kadaj, we have to do something!"

Suddenly the sea-green eyes widened, and he whirled, staring off into the darkness, away from the battle. "That girl! Aerith, we must stop her!"

She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. "Tifa! She's looking for whatever it is we've been searching for! The item that can either make Vincent and Cloud obey Sephiroth or destroy them!" Whirling, her braid flying out in an arc behind her she began to run, Kadaj at her side.

"The heart," he panted. "That's what she's after. We must find it before she devours it!"

Their feet pounded over the grounds of the Gainsborough property, all so different in the darkness of the night. Aerith had no idea where they were going, relying on Kadaj's eyes to guide her. He seemed to have some idea of which direction to go, moving so swiftly she could barely keep up. The earth beneath their feet grew more rocky and loose, and she realized they were above the deep ravine that ran in a jagged zigzag along the edge of their property.

"Kadaj, be careful," she managed to gasp out, pausing to catch her breath. "There's a valley somewhere nearby; if you misstep, you could fall-"

Her words broke off into a shriek as something heavy rammed into her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Its hands were every where, grabbing at her, hissing, and shrieking.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Give it to me, give it to me!!!"

Aerith screamed and lashed out under the weight of the crazed woman, hazel eyes tinged a bloody red. Alerted by her cry, Kadaj sprang to her aid, grabbing Tifa around the waist and dragging her off of the green eyed-woman. She fought his hold, twisting and writhing as she stretched crooked fingers toward the bewildered Aerith.

"Go, Mother!" gasped Kadaj, straining with the effort of holding onto the flailing Tifa. "Run!!"

"No!" Agilely, Tifa stomped down hard on his foot, Kadaj's hold loosening just enough for her to be able to punch him in the gut.

His arms fell away and leaping like a cat, Tifa sprang for Aerith once more, grabbing her around the back, hanging on to her around her neck. Her fingers tore at the woman's pink dress and hair, her breathing frantic.

"Where are you hiding it?!" she panted heavily, not even seeming fazed by Aerith's struggles. "Where?! I must have his heart!!! It smells divine, so sweet, so tender- I must taste it!!"

"Get off me!!" she shrieked, trying vainly to pry Tifa off of her. "I don't know what you're talking about!!!"

"You have it!!" the woman shrilled highly, her hands grasping at the chocolate colored braid. "You have his heart! Give it to me!!!"

"No!!"

In their struggle, neither woman had noticed the dark abyss that suddenly appeared nearby. Gravel and rocks slid down the slope, bouncing into the valley, as they drew nearer and nearer to the edge of the ravine. For a moment they teetered on the edge before tumbling over. Over and over they rolled down the hill, bodies entwined in a rolling ball of pink and black as they fell for what seemed ages before they hit the ground with a bone jarring thud.

The taste of dirt was on Aerith's tongue as she lay in a crumpled heap, wincing in pain as she tried to drag herself upright. Only feet away, Tifa was sprawled beside her, whimpering, her fingers reaching out to grasp Aerith again.

"Must. . . I must eat that heart! Give it to me, girl!"

Aerith crawled backwards from her, scrambling to her feet. "No," she panted. "I don't _have_ whatever it is you're looking for!"

"_Liar!_" Tifa shrieked, her eyes locked on her. "I smell it on you! His essence, the wonderful aroma of his heart- _You have it!!_" Her lithe body tensed, coiled to spring, then the click of a sword clearing a sheath caused both woman's eyes to dart about.

Kadaj stood over Tifa, his double edged sword held at her throat. "Try to hurt my Mother again, and you will die," he said calmly. "Control yourself."

Tifa seemed to shrivel in on herself, curling into a whimpering ball. "Can't you smell that?" she wailed miserably. "It's so wonderful, so appetizing! I'm starving!"

"Get over it!" he snapped spitefully.

"You don't understand," she moaned, her pretty face burying itself in her hands. "I haven't eaten in days- Sephiroth promised I could have as much as I wanted once I found the heart- please-"

Aerith bit down on her lip, hearing the true anguish in the young woman's unhappy voice, rummaging in her pockets for something. Her fingers touched a packet, and she recalled what it was. The last of the strawberry shortcakes she had made for Marlene. She pulled it out hurriedly, unwrapping it as she cautiously knelt before the dark haired woman who sniffed pathetically, peeking out at her.

"Here," she said gently, holding the cake out. "I know it isn't much, and it isn't. . . er, a heart, but it will help your hunger. . ."

Tifa sniffed delicately, reaching out to take the offered sweet. She eyed it cautiously before taking a small nibble off the corner. Her hazel eyes widened, her face breaking into a beaming smile before devouring the cake enthusiastically in mere seconds, licking her fingers.

"That was delicious!!" she trilled happily, her eyes sparkling. "Sweeter and better than most hearts! I want more!"

"I'm afraid I don't have any more," Aerith apologized. "But I will make more for you later, if you'd like."

"Really?" she pressed eagerly, seeming to have forgotten all about her supposed mission. "You're much nicer than brother! You can be my best friend! Can I stay with you? That's what friends do, isn't it?"

Aerith glanced at Kadaj who shrugged slightly. "I suppose so," she said slowly. The girl grinned widely, jumping to her feet. "As long as you don't attack me or try to eat any hearts," she added hastily. "Friends don't do that sort of thing to each other."

Tifa wrinkled her delicate nose, sighing as she shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I can try," she responded. "Though it'll be hard with that delicious heart around. . ."

"Heart?" The pink clad woman sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "Tifa, I already told you, I don't have any heart besides my own-"

A sudden soft glow broke through the thick darkness around them, coming from somewhere above Aerith's head. Startled, her hands lifted, touching the White Materia bound up in her pink ribbon. It was warm to the touch. Quickly she undid the ribbon, allowing her loose waves of chestnut colored hair to fall freely around her shoulders. The small orb shone brilliantly, illuminating her startled face and threw the confused expressions of Kadaj and Tifa into view.

"What's happening, Mother?"

"I don't know," she whispered, staring down at it. "It's never done anything like this before. My mother always told me that it didn't do anything-"

A thread of light suddenly issued from the orb, heading for the rock and dirt wall of the ravine, forming a glowing gateway. Slowly Aerith stepped forward, barely aware of Kadaj and Tifa both grabbing onto her before she stepped through the door.

Light and darkness swirled around them as the three seemed to fall slowly through air and space for what seemed like ages, until their feet lightly touched the ground. Blinking, Aerith's vision cleared enough to realize they were standing outside a large white building, rain falling down thickly on them.

"Where are we?" Tifa murmured nervously, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't like it- it feels wrong. It smells wrong too- like-like, I don't know, something old and musty. Not fresh like our air. . ."

"That's because we're not in our time." Aerith was staring at something, her emerald eyes wide, face pale. "We're in the past."

"What makes you say that, Mother?" Kadaj inquired curiously.

The woman merely pointed, and both her companions turned to look, eyes growing wide. A young man with long black hair, clad in a blue suit staggered out of the building, clutching a gleaming gold arm against his chest. He was gasping, ruby colored eyes darting about frantically as he bolted into the woods. Without hesitation, Aerith followed, Tifa and Kadaj close behind as she ran.

Winding through trees and branches they went rapidly, brought to a sudden halt as what they now knew to be the past Vincent collapsed in a clearing. He lay on the wet grass, his hand trembling as it clenched handfuls of it. He seemed to be in pain, his body hunching, and with a start, Aerith realized he was fighting the Chaos spirit inside him, trying to resist the urge to transform, to destroy. . .

"Are you ok, mister?"

The sound of a soft, childish voice broke the silence, and Vincent's head snapped up with a growl, crimson eyes flaring momentarily gold as Aerith gasped. The small boy crouched beside the fallen raven haired man was tiny with blond spiky hair, and striking blue eyes that seemed to glow even in the gloom. She was staring at Cloud as a child.

"Get. . .back. . ." Vincent panted harshly, his body convulsing again. "Go home to your family, boy."

Cloud stared solemnly at the man, not seeming the least bit frightened as he blinked those stunning eyes. "I don't have any."

A momentary flare of compassion flooded the ruby eyes before the gold eclipsed them once more. With a moaning howl, Vincent clutched handfuls of earth, his teeth gritting. "Don't want to hurt you. . ."

The small shoulders shrugged slightly. "Wouldn't matter if you did. There's no one to miss me." His young face was concerned, a small hand moving to touch Vincent's shoulder. "Can't I help you? Does it hurt somewhere?" His fingers moved slowly to the man's chest, touching above his beating heart. "It hurts here?"

He gave a slight jerk of his head. "I can't block the Chaos from my heart. . ." he chocked out between his teeth. "Mine is not strong enough- I can't-" He bit down hard on his lip against another agonized cry.

"What about mine?"

Innocent sky blue eyes met tortured crimson. "You'd do that. . . for me?"

A slight, serious nod. "I wanna help you mister. No one should have pain like this."

A shudder went through Vincent as he managed to push himself into a kneeling position. "You've got a good heart, boy. What's your name?"

"Cloud."

"Cloud. . . I'm Vincent." Slowly, Vincent placed his hand on the boy's chest. "Then allow me to take your heart. . . and bind it with mine."

A ray of light seemed to issue from the place where the pale hand met the boy's chest. Cloud gasped, doubling over as his hands clutched around Vincent's, falling to his knees. Aerith could only watch in a stunned stupor as Vincent slowly pulled his hand away, a glowing light held in his palm that lit both his and Cloud's faces. Slowly the young woman moved forward, her hand reaching out towards the pair when the world suddenly seemed to give way beneath her, sucking her in. She gasped, crying out in shock, causing two pairs of eyes to fly in her direction, sapphire and ruby.

"Cloud!!" Aerith called desperately even as the scene began to melt away from her eyes. "I know how you help you both now!! Find me in the future!!!"

She was falling, falling through the sky, Kadaj and Tifa clutching onto her. Gradually she found her feet, somehow walking once more through the darkness, the materia guiding her from where it rested in her palms. Pearly tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and Kadaj made a sound of distress, reaching up to blot them away.

"Sorry, Kadaj," she whispered, lifting a hand to get the moisture he had not managed to wipe away. "I can't seem to stop crying."

"It'll be okay. . ." Tifa whispered, obviously just as upset by the young woman's tears.

Aerith nodded, smiling through the drops blurring her eyes. "Yes, it will be. . ."

One more step brought them back into the darkness of the ravine. Aerith staggered and would have fallen if not for the hands that held her arms tightly on both sides. She smiled gratefully up at her companions before a flicker of light caught her eyes. Vincent, still in his Chaos form, crouched nearby, head bowed, waiting.

"Vincent?" she whispered timidly, approaching him.

His head lifted slightly, wearily. "Aerith. . .you're back."

"Yes," she responded softly. "I know how to help you both now. . .if it isn't too late."

Gold eyes blinked at her. "I'm not sure," he answered tiredly. "Sephiroth is destroyed. We won. . . but Cloud. . ."

"Can you take me to him?" she inquired, her hands clutched at her breast. "Please. . . I know what to do. . ."

Vincent rose fluidly to his feet, bat like wings spreading wide. "Yes, I think I have enough strength to bring you, all of you," he added, seeing Kadaj and Tifa.

He knelt, wrapping an arm around both women's waists, and had the silver haired man ride on his back before launching them into the air. The world shrank beneath them as they soared upward at terrific speed, both terrifying and exhilarating. Overhead, the sun had begun to rise, sending golden rays of light across the sleeping land. Moments later, Vincent landed in the ruins of the house. Light flared as he shed his Chaos form, slumping to his knees as he let go of his passengers.

Aerith scrambled to find her feet, stumbling over to where a huge, shaggy wolf creature lay, twisted in pain on the ground. Tears flooded her eyes as she knelt, peering into the lupine face.

"Cloud?"

The eyes shot open, thin pupiled, and bluish green. For a moment the beast stared at the girl beside him before his frame shuddered, then warped. Before her gaze, the wolf vanished, leaving behind an unconscious Cloud, laying face down in the dirt. With gentle hands, Aerith rolled him over onto his back, her hands smoothing gently over his cheeks.

Her trembling fingers dipped into the pocket of her jacket, drawing out the White Materia that began to glow once more. "Vincent," she whispered, and the dark haired man behind her moved closer. "If I give Cloud back his heart . . . what will happen to you?" She turned her head slightly, just enough to look at him.

He blinked his crimson eyes, sighing softly. "I'll be okay as long as you do it Aerith. I don't think I could survive the separation if it were anyone else. Not that it really matters. I've lived long enough."

"But what about Chaos?"

"My heart is strong enough now to stand on its own," Vincent assured her. "I don't need to have Cloud's to shield me any more from Chaos."

She nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes as she brought her cupped hands closer to her chest momentarily. "It's so warm," she marveled softly, feeling the fluttering pulse within the shimmering orb.

"Really, it's still the heart of a child," he reminded her. "The pact was made through the innocence and light of his young heart. Neither of us would have made it otherwise."

Aerith bent over Cloud, her long hair falling over her shoulders like a fall of melted chocolate. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, Cloud," she whispered quietly. "Here, your heart is your own again."

She placed the White Materia on his chest, pressing down against it with her hands. The orb flared brilliantly before seeming to melt easily through skin, muscle and bone, as if it had never been. The morning was silent as they all waited with bated breath, watching the blond's pale face for any sign of life.

Dark lashed lids fluttered, and Cloud groaned, sapphire eyes opening as he placed a hand to his chest. "I have a heavy weight on me," he gasped, looking startled.

Laughing through tears of happiness, Aerith smiled. "A heart's a heavy burden," she told him softly. "You'll get used to it. You're heart belongs to you again."

Sky colored eyes focused on lush forest green as he sat up, extending a hand to touch the curve of her cheek. "No. . . It doesn't."

Startled, she shook her head. "No, Cloud, I gave it back to you." She took his other hand, pressing it to his chest. "Don't you feel it?"

He stared at her seriously, fingers curling into her soft silky hair. "Aerith, don't you realize? You hold it in the palm of your hand. From the moment we met, my heart has always belonged to you."

With these words, he tugged her closer, capturing her full lips with his own in a soft, gentle kiss. She gasped slightly before long lashed lids drooped closed over her eyes, her arms twining around his neck as she returned the gentle pressure. After endless moments of heaven, Cloud pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, breathing uneven.

"Does this mean we're all going to be a family?" Kadaj questioned, glancing over at Vincent.

He chuckled, leaning back against a bit of wall. "We've always been one."

"Me too?" Tifa asked timidly. "I promise not to eat any more hearts, honest! I'll do my best to be good!"

Aerith laughed shakily, running her hand through Cloud's golden spikes. "You had better not," she giggled, staring deep into the eyes of the man she loved. "After all, his heart belongs to me."


End file.
